Buscando a mi corazon
by Kiryu Zero
Summary: luego de pasar muchos años desde que johan no ve a su mejor amigo yuki judai, recibe la noticia de que judai comenzara sus estudios en noruega su amistad seguirá igual o abra algo mas.
1. recuerdos

**Advertenicas:yugioh gx y sus personajes no me pertenecen todos los créditos son de konami y de tv tokyo, yo solo lo hago para pasar un buen rato sin mas aquí esta el capitulo.**

**Prologo.**

**Recuerdos.**

Era un día normal, el sol brillaba como nunca ese día había, fuertes corrientes de viento mientras un joven de largos mechones esmeraldas, corría a toda velocidad pasando por los árboles que adornaban la calle mientras veía como caían las hojas sobre su cabeza.

No puedo creer que se me hiciera tan tarde, el peliesmeralda aludía cansado mientras corría a toda velocidad por cada una de las calles, sin importarle mucho que tuviera en frente de el, luego de correr por un buen rato, llego a un gran aeropuerto con enormes ventanas, una cerámica italiana muy costosa que al solo verla se veía su reflejo , grandes columnas de mármol que desbordaban en elegancia y aun estando a fuera se podía ver claramente como llegaban los aviones, mientras recuperaba la respiración producto del cansancio, después de todo había recorrido una gran cantidad de calles.

Ya eran las 8:00 de la mañana, ya debería haber llegado el vuelo de judai, el moreno se decía a si mismo mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa, johan no veía a judai desde muy pequeños, desde que el era su único amigo, lo compartían todo…. absolutamente todo era, como conseguir a tu otra mitad, a una persona que con solo verte a los ojos sabia tus pensamientos, la única persona que supo entenderlo ni siquiera sus padres lo podían entender, estaban tan ocupados siempre con su trabajo, que nunca se preocuparon por el, de cómo se sentía, sus cartas las gem beast, eran su única compañía en esos días de soledad.

Johan anderson, siempre había estado solo, la indiferencia de sus padres, la crueldad de los niños de su escuela, sin contar los innumerables incidentes que tenia que soportar a diario, todo en ese entonces era solo dolor y sufrimiento, esa oscuridad era comparable con la de su carta favorita rainbow dark dragón.

Aunque johan era europeo, se fue a vivir a Japón por una larga temporada ya que su padre era un importante senador, y muchas veces tendría que mudarse, a el no le importaba, por que nada lo ataba a un lugar en especifico, pero a veces lloraba sobre su almohada se preguntaba ¿que como se sentirá ser querido? tener un lugar al que regresar, una persona que te espere con una gran sonrisa, ¡con los brazos abiertos! eso era algo que el no conocía y lo sabia por experiencia propia.

Desde muy pequeño, el peli esmeralda, tenía la habilidad de hablar con los espíritus de duelo, por lo cual su única compañía eran sus bestias gemas, las cuales tenían un aspecto triste y sombrío, las cuales formaban un arco iris oscuro, triste y desolado el cual era comparable con la tristeza de su corazón, un dolor que desgarraba su espíritu, un sentimiento de desesperación que no podía describir con palabras, esos eran los sentimientos que lo invadían, mientras se abrazaba así mismo, en busca de protección una protección que se le fue negada por derecho.

Su don, el de ver poder ver a los espíritus de los monstruos, era considerado una maldición, ya que eso lo marcaba, lo diferenciaba de los demás, ¿acaso seria un crimen ser especial ser diferente?... pensó el niño, ya que todos los niños de su escuela lo trababan como si fuera un monstruo, con miradas de desprecio, odio, a el no le importaba amaba conversar con sus espíritus, los cuales algún día se convertirían en sus guardianes, pero no solo era eso, no solo eran esos niños, los cuales lo juzgaban, con sus crueles palabras, si no que sus padres lo veían de una manera fría y cruel, como si se arrepintieran, de que el fuera su hijo, hasta hubo una vez que fingió estar dormido y escucho una conversación entre sus padres.

¡Ricardo! -en que nos equivocamos para tener un hijo así, el no es un niño normal, -el hombre al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar, echar un suspiro al aire... vamos mujer sigue siendo nuestro hijo, el hombre lo dijo como si estuviera decepcionado de las palabras de su mujer, Ricardo no pudo evitar mirar a su esposa a la mujer que amaba con enojo,¿pero es que acaso no lo vez el es un monstruo no tiene amigos? se la pasa todo el día conversando con esas cartas y aun así…

-ya es suficiente interrumpió el hombre molesto- sigue siendo nuestro hijo tal vez tu no lo quieras, pero yo… pero yo…. el hombre articulaba palabras como si le doliera el alma, pero aun así mi deber como su padre es protegerlo de las demás personas, quererlo sobre todas las cosas, el es lo mas preciado para mi no permitiré que nadie lo lastime, ni siquiera tu.

- Pero acaso no lo ves, la mujer hablaba con desesperación tratando de convencer a su marido, el hombre con un semblante serio... Le contesta, nada me importa absolutamente nada mientras johan sea feliz yo también lo seré, lo protegeré de todos y de todo e incluso de ti...el hombre lo dijo con toda la seriedad y frialdad que tenia en ese momento.

-Johan, al escuchar las palabras de su padre, no evito llorar por lo menos esa noche pudo saberlo, que había alguien que lo quería, que lo amaba a pesar de todo, alguien que lo protegería, alguien que lo abrazaría si tenia frió, alguien que lo cuidaría estando enfermo, alguien que velaría por sus sueños, alguien que le ayudaría en el romance, que lo guiaría en los momentos difíciles, que le compraría su primer auto, pero lo mas importante una persona en quien confiar sin temor a equivocarse.

Al recuperar, la conciencia de si mismo, noto que se había quedado parado al frente del aeropuerto, mientras recordaba esa niñez tan dura pero tan agradable al mismo tiempo.

por lo cual recordó que tenia que buscar a judai, entro corriendo sin importarle a quien se llevara por delante, desbordante de la emoción, deslizándose por los pasillos del aeropuerto como loco, como si fuera a encontrar algún tesoro se preguntaba como habrá estado su amigo, si habrá cambiado, ya que no se veían desde niños.

Durante estos años que no se habían vistos, solo se comunicaban por llamadas, mensajes de textos y Chat en línea, a parte que la gran mayoría de las ocasiones hablaban únicamente de estrategias de duelos, y de cartas ya que los dos amaban los duelos, tanto así que cuando dueliaban sentían como si fueran una llamarada que al arder los consumía lentamente, pidiéndoles dar lo mejor de si mismos, lo cual los emocionaba frenéticamente.

Siempre habían tenido duelos en línea, pero esta vez seria en persona, johan soñaba con dueliar de nuevo con judai, usando a sus bestias gemas y sobre todo a su carta favorita rainbow dragón, era la carta perfecta para johan lo describía a la perfección, un bello e imponente dragón con los siete colores del arco iris, señalaba a johan como una persona soñadora, amable y energética, el cual le había dado un record de invencivilidad, era su orgullo, su todo.

La mejor prueba de su amistad, la fusión que transciende en el tiempo y que los hizo ganar en un torneo en línea, su mayor combinación rainbow neos, esa carta refleja su unión, la habilidad que tenían para ganar duelos, ya que una vez que luchaban juntos codo a codo apoyándose uno en el otro, los únicos que tendrían que temer serian sus rivales.

El europeo recordó con recelo, el día que sus padres le dijeron que tenían que irse a su país de origen noruega, ya habían estado mucho tiempo fuera y tenían que regresar para arreglar todos los asuntos pendientes en ese país.

Judai le contó a johan que se iría a estudiar a noruega y lo mejor de todo que estudiarían juntos, johan sin dudarlo ni un segundo le ofreció su casa, a su amigo lo cual su padre lo apoyo, sin importarle lo que su esposa Alejandra pensara del asunto, ya que su madre era muy materialista y vivía solo de apariencias.

A pesar de que johan, iba a cumplir los 16, la próxima semana no había cambiado mucho o mejor dicho nada, desde que se vino de Japón para establecerse en noruega, ya que su padre había conseguido un importante puesto como cenador del congreso noruego y gracias a eso vivirían mejor.

El europeo, no quería dejar a judai, como podría era su único amigo, después de sus cartas, ya que el pelicastaño estaba muy triste por la partida del peli esmeralda, tanto así que dejo de hablarle por unas semanas en señal de desacuerdo, pero antes de que el partiera decidió ir a verlo ya que se había dado cuenta lo triste que johan se sentía, se disculpo por ser tan egoísta y hicieron la promesa de mantenerse en contacto.

Al recordar todas las cosas raras, que había hecho con judai en su niñez, el europeo no pudo evitar que le saliera una gota de sudor, su amistad era muy estrecha, ya que cuando no se comunicaban con el castaño, judai se molestaba mucho con el armando un puchero tipo chibi que mataba a johan de la risa, mientras el castaño, lo celaba ligeramente de su bestia gema rubí.

Cada vez que Johan recordaba su promesa a judai, no evitaba a inmutarse no podía creer que su amistad había pasado por todas las pruebas posibles, lo cual dibujaba una inocente sonrisa en su rostro.

En su ultimo día en Japón cuando todavía era un niño, no tubo otra opción que mostrarle una sonrisa falsa a su amigo, aunque aun en el fondo aun seguía triste, por su separación, sabia que si no le mostraba a judai seguridad el también se sentiría triste y lo ultimo que quería era hacerle daño al único amigo que ha tenido en la vida.

Judai, asistió al aeropuerto para despedir a johan, con cierta melancolía, judai siempre había sido una persona sincera y en la que se podía confiar como nadie en el mundo, a parte era muy dulce y al mismo tiempo ingenuo y un poco despistado, eso johan lo sabia muy bien después de todo ellos dos eran parecidos pero el no era tan despistado como el japonés.

Mientras recordaba el último día que vio a su amigo, pensó que conociéndolo, era capaz de perderse en el aeropuerto y terminar en un lugar muy extraño, como una vez que le contó que había terminado durmiendo en una perrera y luego su mama tubo que ir a buscarlo o cuando dejo el auto en una subida encendido y con el croché bajado, lo que termino con el auto despedazado pensó que le hubiera gustado ver eso mientras se reía hasta quedar sin aire.

Luego de ya haberse reído hasta mas no poder, busco rastros de su mejor amigo, lo único que le había dicho judai en la conversación por teléfono, después de darle la gran noticia de que se mudaría a noruega, era que llevaría una camiseta negra con una chaqueta de color rojo con tonos blancos, un pantalón azul y unos zapatos que combinen con todo.

A johan siempre le ha gustado el azul, tanto así que tenia una colección de dibujos con tonos azulados, hechos por el, inspirados en el cielo, en el agua tenia tantos dibujos que no sabia como enumerar de que se trataban todos, de la misma manera, a judai le encantaba el rojo no solo su ropa, sus cuadernos, su habitación hasta la luz de su alcoba era de color rojo, por lo cual no le extrañaría que fuera el único loco en el aeropuerto vestido todo de rojo.

El europeo... al no tener señales de el se volvió a sumergir en sus recuerdos.

Antes de que johan partiera a noruega, judai tenia una cara de pocos amigos, al ver que su mejor amigo de la infancia se iría dejándolo solo, no dudo en dejar caer un par de lagrimas al piso lo cual el europeo solo correspondió con un pequeño pero dulce abrazo, al cual el ojicastaño correspondió con todo el cariño que le tenia en aquel entonces.

Mientras el europeo le susurraba al oído, no te pongas tristes por que si estas triste yo también me pondré triste y no podré irme si se que por mi culpa estas llorando, le decía mientras acariciaba los despeinados mechones castaños del japonés, mientras que judai se sonrojaba ligeramente, mostrando un ligero temblor en su cuerpo como resultado de la acción del europeo, johan apoyo su cabeza sobre la de judai, tranquilo ya veras que nos volveremos a ver, no es un adiós, solo es un hasta luego.

Luego de unos pocos minutos que a johan se le hicieron horas mientras pensaba, llego a la sala de espera llena de gente caminando de aquí para aya, donde pudo ver a la distancia llegar al japonés, con maletas en manos y toda la cosa mientras escucho un fuerte grito, johannnnn… grito judai a la distancia mientras corría a toda velocidad con todas sus maletas, lo que hizo que johan dibujara una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

_**Fin del capitulo.**_

**Notas del escritor:hola como veran soy nuevo en la pagina y nuevo con esto de los fanfic es decir que es mi primera historia, para que no me acribillen jejeje bueno que puedo decir cualquier sugererencia o critica constructiva la resivire con todo el gusto del mundo, este es el prologo como veran hable un poco del pasado de johan, pero solo un poco luego bendra una cierta variacion de el a atormentarlo un poco, quien vio la tercera temporada sabe quien es y aunque el protagonista por exelencia es johan le dare un poco de protagonismo a judai para saber mas de el y su pasado que tambien fue gris cualquier sugerencia para poner en la historia la recivire con mucho gusto ya sea que les alla gustado o no el prologo pienso actualizar una vez a la semana como soy nuevo vere si subo unos one-shop o como se escriban y drabbles para agregar tratare de que sean un poco largos bueno eso es todo.**

**saludos**


	2. reencuentro

**notas:los personajes de yugioh gx, no me pertenecen exceptuando a algunos, que me invente para darle ambiente, otra advertencia esta historia se basa en solo romance, no se las recomiendo a las personas que no les guste el mucho el romance, ya que es un poco empalagosa, otra cosa les agrege poemas que se me ocurrieron empiezan asi ¡ y terminan asi !, bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir disfruten el capitulo.**

**Capitulo I**

**Reencuentro**

Johan….johan gritaba judai, a la distancia mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad al lugar en donde johan estaba, al llegar callo victima del cansancio después de haber corrido con tantas maletas, después de todo eran muchas, ya que el japonés siempre compraba diferentes objetos como un recuerdo de todos sus viajes.

Johan lo veía sorprendido, en realidad no había cambiado demasiado, es decir, aunque ahora era mucho mas alto, tenia el cabello un poco mas largo y alborotado de cuando eran niños, la mayor parte de los detalles, como su rostro, cuerpo, brazos entre otros no había cambiado, lo que le alegraba de alguna manera, era que todavía conservaba la inocencia en sus ojos, en esos hermosos ojos chocolates, que aunque desde pequeños le daban curiosidad, eran como un enigma para el, un enigma que se propuso descifrar…

_**¡Siempre soñé, con este momento, aunque jamás pensé que se haría realidad, eres como un logro inalcanzable para mi**__**, que cada día inconcientemente me propuse alcanzar, me enseñabas lo mucho que te aprecio y lo difícil que es estar lejos de ti!**_

¿Que pasa?... pregunto el japonés con cierta inocencia, ya que su mejor amigo el europeo, no dejaba de mirarlo con esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, esos ojos los cuales aunque el mismo no quería admitir, lo cautivaban… en verdad lo cautivaban y no sabia por que.

Eh… balbuceaba johan, al ver que su amigo se había dado cuenta de su comportamiento, por lo cual solo negó con la cabeza - oye judai esas maletas parecen pesadas no te molesta si te ayudo verdad.

Claro que no johan- como me va a molestarme, mas bien me harías un favor, si me las llevaras todas jajaja, el japonés rió un poco nervioso, ya que tenía a su lado a su mejor amigo, su cuerpo se empezó a tensar ligeramente, sus manos empezaron a temblar un poco, después de todo era johan, su johan-kun, aunque lo veía, a un no entraba en su mente, de verdad era el, es decir su forma de ser parecía ser la misma, si eso le quedo claro, pero había algunas diferencias, ahora tenia una cabellera mas apagada de cuando era niño, sus ojos eran tan resplandecientes como sus bestias gemas, irradicaban un brillo y una alegría que solo se comparaba con una noche bajo las estrellas, y claro su cuerpo ahora estaba mas desarrollado, lo peor de todo es que no le molestaba en cambio, hasta pensó que le gustaba dicho cambio y eso lo llenaba de rabia.

Johan, no pudo evitar, separarse de la realidad mientras veía de lado a judai, cada vez que podía lo miraba con su ojo derecho, tratando de que no se diera cuenta de sus constantes miradas-en serio que le pasaba ese día, todo la mañana se la había pasado en lo mismo, primero va a recogerlo al aeropuerto y después todo el santo día, se la paso sumergido en sus recuerdos, en esos días distantes cuando era niño y las cosas no eran tan difíciles, pensaba reprochándose a si mismo, el hecho de estar pensando en judai todo el tiempo, el sabia que eso estaba mal, no mal-muy mal… ante eso solo se dio unas leves bofetadas en la cara para despertar de su mundo de fantasía, claro sin que el castaño lo viera.

_**¡Por que, no lo entiendo, que fue lo que me hicistes, esa vez que te vi., me hundes en el delirio, un delirio que no comprendo, será que te extraño o solo eres un simple capricho de mis pensamientos!**_

Judai, no podía dejar de querer entender la razón, de sus nervios pero el silencio fue roto por su estomago, mostrando señales de que el muchacho tenia hambre.

Oye judai, que te parece si vamos a comer algo, después de todo Salí, muy temprano de mi casa y apenas me dio tiempo de vestirme, el europeo había aligerado la tensión con sus comentarios, después de todo si seguían así los dos podrían haber terminado en el hospital, por hacer trabajar a sus cerebros horas extras.

Judai, frotándose el estomago-en serio ya no aguanto el hambre, en ese avión lo único que había eran bolsas de maní, nesecito alimentarme, johan después de todo soy un niño en crecimiento-rió cerrando fuertemente los ojos, luego al ver el primer restaurante, salio corriendo-vamos johan apresúrate o te dejare atrás, el europeo no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, después de todo era como en los viejos tiempos.

Luego de correr, llegaron a un elegante restauran, parecía ser a simple vista un restauran de lujo, tenia una gran alfombra roja, otra cosa que tenia era un gancho como los que se dejan pasar a celebridades en eventos, tenia una iluminación blanca, y un hombre con el que se debían registrar a menos que tuvieran reservación.

Algo que le dio mucha curiosidad el chico de cabellos esmeralda, era que solo entraba gente importante, pero había algo curioso, solo se veían entrar y salir a parejas, por lo cual johan tomo la mano de judai y lo llevo a la entrada del restaurante.

Hola-el europeo saludo con una reverencia, quisiera una mesa "por favor"- el hombre que atendía, lo vio a los ojos curiosamente, se le hacia muy familiar, pero de donde a lo mejor era uno de los tantos clientes que había atendido, en sus múltiples trabajos o será… entonces, señor al algún problema.

Joven, tiene reservación, le pregunto el hombre al joven de ojos esmeralda-ehh, pues no… no tengo, al algo que pueda hacer, lo siento mucho joven pero como vera este es un restaurante muy exclusivo, solo se puede entrar haciendo una reservación de varias semanas y pagando por adelantado, ya que nos es incomodo cobrarle a los clientes- al escuchar esto johan se desecciono, después de todo quería comer con judai, pero si no se podía, no se podía.

Johan-entonces vamonos, el peli castaño lo decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza, pero el hombre de aquel restaurante no pudo evitar, sorprenderse al escuchar el nombre del europeo-que fue lo que digo, señor me podría decir su nombre, el hombre pensó que podría ser que aquel joven sea… claro, se paso la mano por la espalda mientras se reía mi nombre es johan-johan anderson.

El hombre, no evito sorprenderse de sobre manera, el era johan anderson, el hijo único de Ricardo Anderson, el cenador mas rico e importante, de noruega, los Anderson eran considerados una familia noble, con el rango mas elevado en el congreso internacional, y aun así se atrevió, a decirle que no había forma, estaba en graves problemas, sabia que si el chico no tenia una buena impresión de el, le iría mal.

"Por favor", perdone mi atrevimiento señor Anderson, el hombre hizo una reverencia, al peli esmeralda y a su acompañante he… por favor díganme sus nombres, son necesarios para hacer sus reservaciones, el castaño contesto con mucho gusto, luego de estar callado casi todo el rato que estuvieron parados ahí, el es johan anderson y yo pues soy judai-yuki judai, el hombre lo anoto como si su vida dependiera de ello, OK, judai-kun y johan-sama, muy bien les daré la mejor mesa que tenemos, la reservamos únicamente para parejas muy enamoradas y de alto glamour y ustedes superan nuestra perspectiva desde ese punto de vista, dijo el hombre mientras corría a hacer los preparativos.

Johan y judai, se inmutaron, que había dicho ese hombre pareja, joven pareja, pero de que habla, si solo somos amigos pensaron al mismo tiempo, como si sus pensamientos se sincronizaran, mientras se dieron cuenta de que estaban agarrados de las manos, lo cual hizo que se sonrojaran como nunca lo habían hecho, soltándose de las manos al instante.

_**¡Que es lo que me pasa contigo, aun no puedo creerlo que cometiera un acto como ese, es que acaso no controlo mis acciones, ya que mi mente me pide una cosa, pero mi corazón me exige otra!**_

Después de que sus corazones bajaron su ritmo cardiaco, fueron guiados por aquel hombre, que insinuaba una relación entre ellos-esta es su mesa caballeros, al sentarse detallaron muy bien la mesa en la que estaban, estaba muy bien decorada, con una tela roja de terciopelo muy suave, que de solo tocarla sus manos se impregnaban de una gran suavidad, velas románticas aromatizantes y tanto las sillas como la mesas tenían a parte un decorado blanco, con un hermoso listón rojo, la mesa estaba ubicada en centro en donde todos la podían ver, pero como eran alrededor de las 8:30 de la mañana, no habían muchas personas y esa era su salvación-están satisfechos señores-el hombre se puso nervioso esperando la respuesta de cierto joven europeo de ojos esmeraldas, si muchas gracias le estrecho la mano-aquí tienen los menús si nesecitan otra cosa lo que sea avísenme, el hombre se retiro con sumo cuidado tratando de ganar unos cuantos puntos con johan.

¿Oye judai que vas a pedir? johan le pregunta mientras ve el menú con cuidado,uhh… nose el castaño le da varias vueltas al menú, guao aquí venden tantas cosas sabrosas, ya se primero para abrir, quiero tres platos de fideos cosidos, una bandeja de pollo a la mosarela, cinco piezas de carnes muy bien cocidas, y de porciones extra unas papas fritas, también me gustaría de postre un quesillo, diez gelatinas, ocho pasteles y una bebida tamaño familiar para bajarlo todo,¿Qué pedirás tu johan?.

Johan, no podía creerlo como era posible, que existiera un sistema digestivo, tan potente como para digerir esa gran cantidad de comida-uhh después de todo es judai no, supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian-¿oye johan que te pasa?, el castaño le pregunta con curiosidad, eh nada solo que me estaba decidiendo por que comer, bueno yo quiero un bistec a la plancha, con una ensalada bien sazonada y una soda dietética mediana- es todo,¡ pero johan si sigues así cuando tengamos nuestro duelo no podrás continuar, te podrías desmayar!

Johan abrió de sobre manera su ojo derecho, no seas tonto le dice, al oji castaño, mientras le revolvía los mechones castaños que de alguna manera le gustaban, judai no pudo evitar sonreír, nada había cambiado entre ellos, siempre pensó que tal vez cuando se volvieran a ver johan, no lo trataría igual, tal vez hubiera cambiado y con su cambio se habría roto la promesa que los une, pero no todo seguía igual y eso era lo único que le importaba a judai, que no había perdido a su johan, a su mejor amigo y otra mitad.

Como te decía, como crees que mantengo este físico, tan deseado por todas las mujeres que se cruzan por mi camino, lo dijo con confianza y seguridad, poniendo un pie sobre la mesa, y sonriendo de una manera elocuente y divertida-pero a judai eso ultimo no le dio risa, hizo que se enojara tanto así que miro a johan como si quisiera matarlo, pero johan al ser tan inocente no noto la diferencia.

**¡**_**Como puedes solo pensarlo, si mi corazón se hunde en el desespero, aunque tu sonrisa me dice que solo estas jugando, no quiero ni siquiera pensar, que puede haber alguien más importante para ti, en estos momentos, por que yo seré el único que tiene el derecho de tenerte!**_

Bueno cambiando el tema, que te parece si después, de salir de aquí mandamos tus maletas con jesse, y vamos a otro lugar, ¡te parece bien?

Uhh, iremos a donde yo quiera ir, cierto-judai, sonreía con entusiasmo podría ir con johan a donde el quisiera, luego le toma la mano mientras le ruega, me gustaría que me llevaras a conocer la ciudad, tu ya debes ser un experto en eso cierto.

Johan, se rasco la cabeza, en señal de vergüenza, bueno si la conozco pero tanto de ser un experto no lo soy, pero te llevare a conocer la ciudad y luego en la noche podemos ir a mi casa, claro si tu quieres.

Claro que si, como podría negarme, judai se emociono tanto, conocería todo sobre noruega, sus costumbres, su arquitectura, sus novedades, todo lo que ofrece ese país, pero lo mejor de todo y no pudo evitar notarlo, es que seria johan, su mejor amigo el que le mostraría todo y eso seria una gran excusa para pasarla todo el día con el, ya nada podía salir mal, todo estaba listo y fríamente calculado, y aunque judai no era exactamente la persona mas estratégica o que se caracterizara por planear cosas, cuando quería podía y ya nada podía arruinarlo.

Johan y judai, ya habían terminado de comer, como siempre judai no dejo ni un solo bocado, lo cual le dio una gran satisfacción a johan, a judai siempre le ha gustado la comida sabrosa, mas que todo las cosas dulces, para el sigue siendo el mismo niño, dulce que conoció en aquel entonces y que se convirtió en la luz que ilumina su día.

_**¡**__**Eres como el aire que respiro, como las cuerdas de una guitarra que le dan un balance perfecto a mi alma, alimentas mi espíritu y mis ganas de vivir, que haría sin ti!**_

Luego de entregarle, las maletas a jesse un joven de 17 años, que era su primo y una persona en que confiaba fervientemente, los padres de johan le tenían gran confianza, el cual vivía en casa de los anderson y johan a través del tiempo le tomo cariño, los dos chicos se fueron a pie a visitar toda la ciudad, de esta manera seria mucho mas entretenido el recorrido, para ambos pero en especial para judai, el cual no podía esperar el momento del tour, con su guía favorito su mejor amigo.

Antes de comenzar el recorrido, johan considero apropiado comprar la mejor cámara de la tienda de tecnología del centro comercial, que visitaban en ese momento, así podrían capturar esos momentos felices, para la posteridad y así fue, primero fueron a comprar ropa cambiando y cambiando de estilos, al final compraron una gran cantidad de ropa, mientras la de judai era mas casual la de johan, era mas atrevida, también compraron accesorios, como brazaletes, zapatos, lentes, googles y demás todos que hicieran juego, no importaba mucho el costo los dos eran de buenas familias.

Pero ese pequeño viaje, al centro de la ciudad apenas comenzaba, judai estaba fascinado, nunca pensó que el país de origen de johan podía ser tan fascinante, es decir había pequeñas casas por todas partes, lagos, ríos y demás, centros comerciales equipados con todo y centros turísticos que contaban toda la historia del país, en verdad es que era emocionante, nada de eso había en Japón, todo eso era nuevo para el, johan lo veía con curiosidad, judai parecía un niño pequeño al cual se le compra su primera bicicleta, dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma, si es así la de judai es tan pura y cristalina como el agua que los rodeaba en ese momento.

**¡**_**Con solo mirar, tu dulce rostro tan lleno de inocencia y brillo, nunca pensé que pudieras ser tan perfecto, me encanta cuando sonríes ya que con solo sonreír, puedo darme cuenta que nuestra amistad puede derrumbar montañas enteras y evaporar océanos hasta desaparecer!**_

Mientras seguía caminando por los alrededores, ahora pasaban por toda clase de monumentos, estatuas y demás fotografiando todo, para judai eso era una oportunidad de oro y no la iba a perder, de vez en cuando johan le pedía a turistas que lo fotografiaran con judai, ya se habían tomado tantas fotografías que ya habían perdido la cuenta.

Ya había caído la tarde y aun tenían mas lugares por visitar, oye judai, que te parece si te llevo a mi lugar favorito, ¡mi lugar secreto! el europeo rió entre dientes-en serio johan me llevarías a ese lugar, pero una pregunta ¿por que es secreto?-johan le pasa la mano por la espalda a judai el castaño no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió, pero luego lo supero-veras ahí es a donde siempre solía ir después de clases, es un parque que esta oculto, ahí jugaba, hacia mis dibujos, es un lugar muy especial para mi ahí me inspiraba para dibujar.

No puedo creer que me tengas tanta confianza, es genial que confíes en mí, pero a parte de mí quien conoce ese lugar.

Solo tu, yo y mis cartas jejeje, johan hablaba mirando al cielo, judai no podía dejar de verlo se veía muy feliz, veras es un lugar que encontré por casualidad, es mi lugar favorito y desde niño siempre lo ha sido, he ido a ese lugar muchas veces y lo conocí antes de irme a vivir a Japón, es decir cuando te conocí a ti, mi mejor amigo.

Vaya, johan es sorprendente, me muero por conocerlo, es genial, genial tal vez ahí podríamos tener nuestro duelo-si seria estupendo judai a mi también me gustaría, te acabaría con rainbow dragón y no podrías hacer nada al respecto.

Eso ya lo veremos, como sabes nunca me he rendido, jamás he renunciado a un desafió y no pienso comenzar ahora, luego de muchas risas, llegaron a una especie de reja muy vieja, ahí había un agujero el cual tenia un túnel al otro lado quedaba la entrada del parque.

Ya llegamos-articulo johan, judai se sorprendió al verlo, creyó que era un lugar descuidado y viejo por su ubicación, pero se equivoco era un lugar hermoso, todos los juegos estaban en perfecto estado en centro había una fuente y en sus muros había muchos dibujos desde dibujos mal hechos hasta los mas profesionales, sin duda johan tenia mucho tiempo asistiendo a ese lugar.

Vaya johan, nunca me hubiera imaginado, que guardarías un secreto así-johan tomo la mano de judai, como ya te dije vengo a este lugar cuando nesecito pensar o estar solo, es un lugar bonito y callado, aquí me inspiro para mis dibujos, pero no solo eso, este lugar me gusto desde el principio por que me alejaba de toda esa maldad, esa maldad que las personas tienen en sus corazones, el europeo tenia la mirada baja y su rostro era cubierto por sus finos cabellos esmeraldas.

Pero…judai al escuchar eso puso un poco de atención, con la mirada un poco mas animada, luego te conocí a ti nos volvimos buenos amigos, nunca pensé en merecer la compañía de alguien como tu.

Judai con las mejillas un poco coloradas, no seas tonto después de todo tu también eres una persona especial para mi, sabes me da vergüenza pero te extrañe mucho, pensaba en ti de vez en cuando desde que te fuiste.

"_**No puedo creer, que existas, solo verte me anima en estos momentos no quiero pensar solo sentir, sentir el latir de tu corazón palpitante"**_

Bueno, ya dejémonos de cosas tristes, ya es hora de irnos se nos hará tarde, johan le acaricio ligeramente la cabeza, lo cual judai con toda la naturalidad del mundo le devolvió aquel gesto.

Luego de mas o menos una hora de caminar de aquel parque, a la residencia anderson, llegaron a una gran casa de paredes azules con verdes, afuera había una gran estatua, una cerámica color turquesa muy bella, quedando al frente de una puerta color azabache que tenia grabado el nombre de la familia en algo que parecía oro, después de todo era una familia adinerada.

Al entrar los dos jóvenes se encontraron con que ya la familia de johan los estaban esperando, jesse se encontraba cenando con sus tíos, mientras hablaba con una chica llamada asuka placidamente, que era la ama de llaves de aquella gran mansión- los estábamos esperaban, se escucho la voz del jefe de la familia, mientras que sus dos padres Ricardo, y Alejandra anderson los invitaban a acompañarlos en la mesa.

Mama, papa, recuerdan a judai, el oji esmeralda le presentaba a su amigo a los que eran sus padres, los cuales sonrieron con un gesto de confianza- hola mucho tiempo gusto, dijo Ricardo anderson, judai solo le dirigió un saludo animado, mientras que su madre se limito a sonreírle.

A puesto que estas cansando, Alejandra le dijo con tono amable, bueno actualmente todas las habitaciones están un poco sucias, no nos visitan con frecuencias, johan no te molesta compartir tu habitación con judai, ¡cierto!

El europeo, se sorprendió al escuchar las dulces palabras de su madre, dormir con judai, en la misma habitación, de repente su rostro se enrojeció sorpresivamente, en su mente pensó que ya eran muchas emociones juntas, pero que le pasaba solo dormiría en su habitación, no pasaría nada malo cierto, o tal vez si.

Bueno yo no quiero molestar, inquirió el castaño con vergüenza, lo cual johan se molesto-no seas tonto a mi nunca me molestara tu compañía, johan le guiño un ojo y le hizo una seña con las manos.

Bueno, ¿y por que llegaron tan tarde? El jefe de la familia pregunto, con curiosidad.

Este… vera johan me llevo a… no pudo continuar por que el peli esmeralda, le cubrió la boca con las dos manos para que no dijera nada.

¿Qué pasa esta vez? pregunto su madre, después de todo presentía que aquí había algo raro.

No nada mama jajaja, el europeo rió nervioso, bueno si no les molesta, judai y yo nos vamos, adiós mama, adiós papa, judai se despidió con una reverencia y johan se lo llevo corriendo por las escaleras de la gran casa, hasta llegar a su alcoba cerrando la puerta.

Johan, respiraba agitadamente mientras se afincaba por detrás de la puerta de su habitación-¿Qué pasa johan, pareces nervioso el oji marrón le acario la cara como muestra de confusión.

Johan se puso muy nervioso… no pasa nada-nada de nada, judai aludió ¿estas seguro?-claro ah mira ya están tus cosas bien acomodadas, que bien cámbiate con toda confianza, mientras yo voy a darme una ducha, se va corriendo el joven europeo debido a los nervios, estas en tu casa le grita ya en la regadera.

¡Arigatou!, judai le contesta sin mas, judai se cambia y se pone una pijama roja con blanco con una figura de neos, mientras terminaba de cambiarse johan sale del baño todo mojado, con una toalla en su cintura y con su ropa en los brazos.

Judai, no evita sonrojarse, ya que le fue imposible ignorar el bien marcado cuerpo, torso y pecho de johan, su piel blanca, por un momento, quedo hipnotizado-al darse cuenta de esto johan también se pone nervioso, por lo cual cambia de tema, luego de vestirse johan se acomoda en la cama junto a judai apagando las luces… buenas noches jo-kun, buenas noches ju-kun y se quedan dormidos.

_**¡**__**Lo que nunca imagine paso, un suelo que se hizo realidad, siempre soñé en estar a tu lado, pero nunca creí, que sucedería y menos de esta manera, por que será por que será que me siento así tan lleno de vida será por lo vivido hoy o tal vez solo tal vez por ti!**_

_**Fin del capitulo.**_

**__****notas del escritor:este es mi primer capitulo, que les pareció acepto cualquier critica, espero no averlos aburrido con tanto blablabla y poca**acción.

**____****A parte de tanta cursileria díganme si ya corregí el problema de acentuación, ese era mi principal problema, bueno esto se me ocurrió en mis clases y por suerte siempre llevo, mi cuaderno conmigo, jejeje que opinan de los poemas son los que están dentro de los signos de exclamación y están centrados, van bien o no, no me pase de cursi, espero sus opiniones el miércoles estaré subiendo una historia de judai x johan se llama dolor del corazón, gracias por su atención y nos vemos después, así se me olvidaba si me ven algún error en gramática me dicen yo lo corrijo ok.**  



	3. inseguridad

**Advertencias:yugioh gx y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sus derechos pertenecen a konami y tv tokyo, yo solo los uso con el fin de entretener, no gano nada con esto, sin mas disfruten del capitulo.**

**Capitulo II**

**Inseguridad.**

Por alguna razón, hacia mucho tiempo en que judai no dormía tan placidamente, sumergido en sus sueños, el sol que en ese momento se asomaba por la ventana, el cual desprendía un bello resplandor dorado que señalaba un nuevo día, no una nueva vida otra con nuevos retos, nuevos obstáculos, ese día significaba tantas cosas, que no sabia como describirlas todas, inconscientemente judai sabia perfectamente la situación en que se encontraba y no la cambiaria por nada del mundo, aunque estaba en otro país, en un ambiente totalmente desconocido para el, con otra familia, a pesar de todo eso, el sabia perfectamente que aunque probablemente podría pasar muchas cosas, esa brillante luz que iluminaba la habitación, era solo el comienzo de nuevos desafíos que no dudaría en enfrentar, después de todo tenia a johan a su lado y eso le bastaba.

Luego de que su sueño fuera interrumpido por los rayos ultra-violetas del sol, empezó a levantarse sigilosamente de la cama, tañándose ligeramente los ojos, al recuperar la visión por completo, se percato de que su mejor amigo embozaba una dulce sonrisa, una sonrisa que dejaba a un ángel en ridículo- ¿pero cual podría ser la razón de esa sonrisa tan hermosa?

Judai, no pudo evitar acercarse mas johan, de alguna manera esa sonrisa lo hipnotizaba ¡era como si su alma viajara a otra dimensión! ¿Pero por que? ¿Cuál podría ser la razón de estar tan cautivado?

Sin darse cuenta judai se había posicionado del cuerpo de johan, pero que me pasa pensé- ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Ahh, como me odio a veces, pero aun así no lo puedo evitar johan están… antes de terminar se baja de johan y se mueve rápidamente a uno de los lados de la cama.

Johan empieza abrir lentamente sus ojos, al abrirlos completamente se toca con los de judai, ¡pero había algo extraño!, por alguna razón judai tenia un especie de rubor en sus mejillas.

El europeo, no puede evitar mirar a judai con curiosidad, estaba muy nervioso pero ¿Por qué?, a pesar de todo luego decidí tomar una toalla y mis demás instrumentos de limpieza, no me podía quedar tranquilo a judai le pasaba algo y yo averiguaría ¿cual era la causa?- aunque eso me tome todo el día.

Luego de que el sonido de la puerta del baño resonara por toda la habitación, judai, no pudo evitar agarrarse con fuerza sus mechones castaños, demonios casi me descubre… que haré-que haré- que haré…. Bueno por lo menos no se dio cuenta de lo que hice, ¡pero aun así que me pasó! ¿En que pensaba?

Los pensamientos de judai fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta del baño, johan caminaba sereno con el pecho desnudo y dos toallas una en la cintura y la otra a un lado de su cuerpo, oye judai- el peliesmeralda se acerco a pocos centímetros de su rostro, agarrando delicadamente su cara mientras lo veía con ingenuidad.

¿Te pasa algo?- a mi jajaja rió un poco nervioso el japonés, mientras se rascaba la cabeza y agitada fuertemente las manos en señas de negación, no me pasa nada balbuceo con dificultad- ¿por que me preguntas eso?

Pues veras, cuando desperté estabas muy nervioso y pensé que te pasaba algo, pero como te veía muy alterado, decidí que seguramente aunque te preguntara ¡que te pasaba! no me dirías la razón, pero supongo que solo eran ideas mías, ¡perdóname si, soy un tonto!, a veces veo fantasmas en donde no los hay.

Judai se levanta rápidamente, olvídalo de todas maneras, ya he perdido mucho tiempo, tengo que alistarme, hoy tenemos que hacer muchas cosas juntos, el peli castaño se lo dice con una gran sonrisa característica de el, mientras se va corriendo al baño.

Uhh, el peli castaño lanzo un silencioso suspiro al aire… por poco me descubre, pero no importa, hoy pasare todo el día con johan, eso debe de ser… pero que estoy diciendo eso esta mal, como puedo siquiera pensar en el de esa forma, bueno no me queda mucho tiempo será mejor tomar un baño y relajarme.

Johan, al saber que judai estaba bien, solo tomo unas cuantas prendas, bueno que les parece esta ropa, a mi me gusta pero que piensan ustedes- vamos johan sabes bien que pierdes el tiempo, a ti se te ve bien cualquier cosa, decía gata amatista con cansancio ya que al ser la única mujer entre las bestias gemas, era la única que conocía de las modas actuales y johan aprovechaba para pedirle consejos.

Jeje- lo siento mucho, es que hoy tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer y quiero verme muy bien, perdona si te incomodo, pero quien es el que siempre cepilla tu pelaje, no creo que te cueste mucho trabajo darme consejos o si,-refunfuñaba johan con gracia.

Supongo que una mujer tiene que hacer sacrificios, pero lo que pasa es que ayer todas las bestias gemas, tuvieron una fiesta y yo por ser la única mujer no fui invitada.

Ahh, una fiesta, johan miraba a gata amatista con asombro, debes estar bromeando- una fiesta, ¿pero como? ¿Dónde? y lo mas importante como es que no me entere.

Bueno como, la hicimos en tu deck, mientras paseabas con judai, lo hicimos con la ayuda de nuestro dios rainbow dragón, por que celebrábamos tu felicidad, es decir tu felicidad es la nuestra, mientras tú seas feliz, nosotros como tus mejores amigos teníamos que seguir tus pasos, te hubiéramos invitado pero estabas muy entretenido, con judai.

Johan, no evito sonrojarse es cierto ayer se la paso, todo el día penando en judai, por alguna razón fuera de su comprensión, solo al ver a judai su corazón se lleno de felicidad, antes de conocerlo todo era sufrimiento y constantemente sus pensamientos le pertenecían a el…

Se inmuto al recordarlo, para que pensar, en los malos ratos y sobre todo a la persona que fue la causante de todo su sufrimiento, en su niñez solía verlo, pero después de conocer al japonés, no volvió a sentir su presencia, al ser que vivía dentro de el, su otro lado, en pocas palabras a su otra mitad.

Dahh, no importa señalo cerrando su mano, el no volverá y será mejor que me vista, antes de que judai salga del baño, luego de un rato, johan ya había terminado de alistarse, usaba una camiseta blanca con largas mangas, una chaqueta de cuero negro intenso brillante y lustrosa, la cual el guardaba para un momento especial, unos pantalones azul marino y unas botas marrones con blanco.

Luego se abrió la puerta del baño, dejando ver a judai que también ya se había preparado, usaba una camiseta roja oscura, una chaqueta azul claro con tonos oscuros, un pantalón blanco y unos zapatos rojos con gris.

Vaya, judai te ves genial, sonrió cerrando los ojos dejando atrás su confusión- al escuchar eso judai sonrió, pero no tanto como tu johan- ¡me pregunto cuando será el día en que no te veas tan bien!- señalo con un leve sonrojo casi indetectable para el ojo humano, mientras hacia su habitual poce con los dedos.

Johan toma rápidamente la mano de judai, mientras corre a toda velocidad, escaleras abajo, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, ya es hora de irnos, al llegar a la sala principal johan toma aire por correr tanto, pero judai choca mareado con uno de los muros de la sala, ya que se había deslizado de cabeza.

Luego de que judai se levantara, recuperando el conocimiento debido al golpe, guao eso si que dolió, no recuerdo un golpe así desde que, al mirar bien el comedor se da cuenta que no hay nadie, se extraña que pasaría con los padres de johan ¿por que no estaban?.

Oye-johan, que paso con tus padres ¿por que no están? no se siempre desayunan conmigo es raro, que no estén en casa a pesar de lo ocupados que siempre están, siempre se toman el tiempo para desayunar conmigo, que no estén es muy raro hasta para mi.

Eso es por que la señora Alejandra y el señor Ricardo, pensaron que seguramente al señor judai, le incomodaría sus presencias, por lo cual decidieron dejarlo que se acostumbre, dijo a sus espaldas la ama de llaves.

Judai no pudo evitar que le diera un corrientaso en la espalda, después de todo esa mujer lo había tomado con la guardia baja, a johan no le paso nada, ya estaba acostumbrado a situaciones de ese tipo, así que le resto importancia.

Ya veo, johan pensó, pero no dejaron algún recado para mi- claro que si joven amo decía la señorita, vera le dejaron dicho que debía pasar por la academia aquí situada en noruega, dentro de un par de semanas comenzaran las clases y debe inscribirse usted, el señor judai y el niño jesse.

Tan rápido comenzaran las clases, que mal nunca ha sido lo mió ir a una escuela en realidad, judai digo rascándose su rostro.

En serio pero creí que te gustaba mucho el canto judai, recuerdo que cuando estábamos en Japón, siempre llevabas contigo un karaoke a la mano.

Claro la música y los duelos son mi vida, pero nunca me han gustado las clases o los exámenes, siempre me dan sueño prefiero la practica, pero poder cantar y tener duelo eso si me emociona y en esa academia dan todo eso.

Por cierto, tu nombre es asuka no, y donde esta jesse quería darle las gracias por lo de ayer y por cierto quienes el, mi niño jesse es el primo del señor johan- el también pertenece a los anderson, el disfruta complacer a las demás, es un una gran persona.

Luego de desayunar johan, judai y jesse, se dirigieron a un gran auto, era un convertible rojo, con llantas plateadas, tenia un color rojo carmín y al entrar se podía notar que estaba equipado con lo último en tecnología.

Durante el transcurso del viaje judai veía la ciudad, como si fuera un niño pequeño con un resplandor en sus ojos, pero al voltear vio como las fuertes ráfagas de viento, desordenaban los esmeraldas cabellos de johan, seria posible que sintiera algo mas por el, el amor era algo que nunca tubo en mente, aun después de haber rechazado a muchas chicas y después de su incidente con yubel, el le prometió que su amor seria solo de ella, pero estaba faltando a su juramento, no el solo quería estar con su mejor amigo johan, y nadie se lo impediría ni siquiera yubel.

Johan veía a judai, con confianza era su premio, no importaba que jesse estuviera con ellos, después de todo, el sabia mejor que nadie como se sentía respecto al asunto, a el le pasaba algo parecido con jaden, es decir que ellos dos eran muy unidos, ellos empezaron a platicar después de que johan se mudara a noruega, ellos eran muy parecidos tanto en carácter como en físico y lo mejor de todo tenían barajas gemelas.

Jesse al ver a su primo de esa forma, no evito alegrarse por el, pero algo que le dio curiosidad es que el también se apellidaba Yuki, es decir que tenia el mismo apellido que jaden, ¿será que tienen alguna relación o solo será simple coincidencia? ¿Quién sabe cuando tenga la oportunidad ser lo preguntare?, ya no aguanto las ganas de verlo, jesse no evito emocionarse un poco.

Judai, siempre fue solitario, su niñez fue muy extraña, todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor eran heridas por causas desconocidas, en el día se la pasaba jugando duelos el solo, ya que nadie quería estar con el, y el hecho de que sus padres no tuvieran mucho tiempo libre, no ayudaba, y en las noches tenia horribles pesadillas, eran muy confusas lo único que se podían distinguir en ellas, eran pueblos siendo consumidas por las llamas mientras se podía ver a la distancia una sombra.

Luego conoció a johan y ese día su mundo cambio, todos los días se alistaba para verse con el, sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran de esto, después de todo el hecho de verlo lo hacia muy feliz.

Antes de darse cuenta judai, ya había llegado a la academia-bueno, ya llegamos, es hora de entrar que opinan ustedes chicos, preguntaba el europeo mientras veía la academia.

Genial, esta es la academia nunca creí que fuera tan grande, la academia de Bergen, un gran edificio con amplios espacios, tenia altas columnas, el piso parecía estar hecho de un material rocoso, al entrar judai no pudo sorprenderse al ver las instalaciones, parecían sacadas de un cuento de hadas, bueno después de todo esa era la mejor academia de aquel lugar.

Al entrar judai, miraba a todos lados de verdad, que era un lugar muy elegante, había de todo al entrar había una recepción, en los pasillos quedaban los salones en donde daban múltiples especialidades, como dibujo, canto, actuación entre otros. Le seguían unos dormitorios hechos con la idea, que los estudiantes pudieran tener ahí sus útiles y demás objetos a la mano, para que así no tuvieran que regresar a sus casas , también tenia un comedor, uno para estudiantes y otro para maestros, un gran jardín, gimnasio y otras cosas.

Bueno judai acompáñame, tenemos que inscribirnos, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer, decía el europeo mientras se llevaba a judai con el dejando a jesse solo.

Luego de un rato, en que los dos jóvenes salieron de aquella academia, bueno las clases comienzan el mes que entra, y nos inscribimos en la clase de duelos-inconcientemente paso una mano por la espalda de judai.

Judai no pudo evitar abrazar a johan, no lo hacia desde que eran niños, el día de ayer hicimos todo lo que tu querías, pero hoy será diferente este día tendrás que complacerme.

Así, johan estaba, sudando de los nervios, que planeaba judai, acaso pensaba hacerle algo, ¿por que decía que era su turno de complacerlo? johan fue atravesado por un inmenso escalofrió, tan frió como un glacial.

Que te parece, si vamos al bosque- ¡al bosque! Pero ¿Por qué?- el europeo no podía dejar de asombrarse, que era lo que ocurría en la mente de su mejor amigo.

Es el único lugar en donde podemos estar solos-no, judai se veía un poco exaltado y ahí podremos divertirnos, ya lo veras, como siempre judai mostraba una gran sonrisa, tan bella que dejo a johan atónito, después de todo que podía ocurrir, era solo una salida después de todo.

Solo la idea de estar con judai, solos en un bosque dejaba a johan, muy emocionado, aunque no terminada de comprender por que, luego de un rato llegaron a un hermoso bosque, estaba iluminado por los rallos del sol.

Johan sentía, que su corazón saldría de su pecho, cada paso que daba por ese interminable bosque, podía sentir que su corazón se aceleraba a tal ritmo que no lo podía describir, pero era una bella sensación, después de todo estaba con la persona mas importante para el, no importaba las fronteras que alguna vez los separaron, solo importaba vivir el momento.

Según lo que le había contado, neos a judai era, que su amistad con johan era mas que una simple coincidencia, después de todo, ellos comparten un lazo que se remontaba a la antigüedad, según el héroe elemental, en sus vidas pasadas compartieron un nexo.

Haou judai, era su contra parte, el que vivía de la oscuridad de su corazón, no era simple coincidencia, que el podía ver los espíritus de los monstruos, haou era alguien despiadado, pero según los héroes elementales, el corazón de haou se cerro al perder a la persona mas importante para el, pero el decidió que no le pasaría lo mismo, el protegería a johan contra cualquier cosa, aun si tuviera que caer en la oscuridad y lo tuvieran que llamar demonio.

Johan, se dio cuenta del raro comportamiento de judai, algo le pasaba, el no era de las personas que pensaban las cosas, el las vivía con toda la intensidad, posible, después de todo Yuki Judai, es y siempre ha sido como una gran llama, que consume hasta ya no poder mas, ¿será que tengo algo de malo? O tal vez lo estoy aburriendo, rayos seguro es eso-debe estar enojado conmigo, pero por que, le habré hecho algo.

Judai, tenia todo planeado, a pesar de que no le agradaba la idea de tener, que mentirle al oji esmeralda, sabia que el día de ayer había sido el mejor de su vida, johan le había contado muchas cosas, pero ahora era su turno.

Judai, había estudiado la geografía, de eso bosque, pensaba llevar a johan a un lago con agua cristalina, tenia entendido, que era el lugar más hermoso dentro de ese bosque, planeo una comida al aire libre, ahí podría aclarar sus ideas, saber cual era el secreto que encerraba el corazón de johan.

El gran momento que judai estaba esperaba había llegado, por un momento dejo al europeo en incertidumbre durante un buen rato, quería que su mejor amigo se desesperara, era tan gracioso verlo así.

Demonios judai a donde vamos tenemos todo el día, caminando y no hemos llegado a ninguna parte, johan no pudo evitar verse desesperado, tenia mucha hambre y todo ese cansancio no le ayudaba, estaba tan hambriento que no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado.

Johan, al ver bien el lugar, solo pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía, ese lago era un lago congelado, uno muy parecido al que judai y el iban de niños, en serio eso es lo que su mejor amigo quería mostrarle, todo eso lo ponía muy feliz, después de todo, ahí fue en donde tubo su primer duelo y en donde conoció al japonés, podría ser que….

¡Lo recuerdas!, aludió el peli-castaño, no se si tu lo recuerdas de la misma forma que yo, pero johan- de repente judai ponía una mirada triste, mientras sus mechones caían sobre su rostro, pero yo siempre lo he recordado, ese día fue la primera vez, que pude conocer la verdadera felicidad.

Johan, al escuchar esas palabras, quedo en show, su cuerpo se ruborizo, abriendo sus ojos como si fueran platos, de verdad sentía lo mismo que el, el pensaba que era el único con esos pensamientos, tal vez no estaba tan mal, tal vez el podría, antes de terminar el cielo se empezó a nublar, dejando caer una fuerte lluvia.

Johan, pudo darse cuenta de que judai no se movía, a lo lejos había una cueva tomo, a judai en sus brazos y lo llevo corriendo a la cueva.

Vaya, eso estuvo cerca, ¡vaya estoy realmente cansado!, siempre haces que las cosas sean tan interesantes, no-judai, johan respiraba con dificultad, pero al voltearse, se da cuenta que judai tenia la mirada baja, johan no pudo dejar de preocuparse, no veía a judai así desde hace mucho tiempo.

Oye- johan, quería preguntarte, si… judai se encogía los hombros mientras hablaba, no te molesta estar conmigo, verdad.

El europeo al escuchar esto se enoja, pero que tonterías estas diciendo, como me va a molestar, johan se coloca sobre judai, mientras lo ve fijamente a los ojos, eres un tonto, como puedes… el peli castaño se sorprende, al sentir una lagrima que cae en su ojo derecho.

Como puedes pensar que me puede molestar tu presencia, tu mas que nadie, debes saber que eres la persona mas importante para mi, no me importa si lo que nos unió fue el destino o simple casualidad, nada de eso importa solo me importa que estés conmigo, puede que no pude hacer nada por ti, no pude protegerte, siempre me pregunte, si estarías bien, aunque me cueste admitirlo siempre has sido una persona, muy especial, johan se acomodaba en un muro mientras hablaba.

Uhh, ya veo me hace muy feliz, que sientas todo eso por mi, en verdad lo aprecio mucho, después de todo siempre he estado solo, tal vez es por mis poderes.

Antes de conocerte a ti, y a mis bestias gemas, me la pasaba solo, sin nadie que me esperara cuando llegara de clases, no sabes lo triste que me sentía, estaba solo, sin embargo había una persona, que estaba conmigo, el era igual a mi pero su piel era mas bronceada, su cabello era igual al mió pero mas oscuro y tenia grandes ojos naranjas, era el único que me comprendía, pero no lo veo desde hace mucho tiempo ¡es extraño no lo crees!

Lo siento johan, no era mi intención, te hice sentir mal no es así perdóname, judai como impulso, se acerco al pecho de johan, abrazándolo y pasando firmemente su cabeza por su pecho-en verdad, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, aunque sea con otra persona, el oji castaño emboza una linda sonrisa.

Con otra persona, de que hablas el peli esmeralda, no podía entender lo que su amigo le quería decir, con otra persona, es verdad el siempre había sido muy solicitado, constantemente recibía una gran cantidad de correos, mayormente eran cartas de amor, pero el nunca había hecho caso de alguna de ellas, pensó que eso carecía de importancia.

Ya es suficiente, de recordar cosas tristes que te parece, si comemos ya no aguanto más el hambre, y conociéndote, seguro que te sientes igual.

Eso animo a judai, tienes razón, además podemos tener un duelo después de comer, la ultima vez me ganastes, y me debes la revancha.

Puedes darlo por hecho, el europeo se levanta mostrando su dedo índice, al cielo, pero antes- el oji esmeralda se quita su chaqueta poniéndosela a su amigo, estas helado usa esto así no estarás tan mal, no- judai mostraba una sonrisa segura y resplandeciente que podía iluminar aquella oscura cueva en la cual se escondían.

Judai antes de venir había preparado una gran cantidad de comida, había tanta, que si, se quedaba atrapados por la lluvia, podrían vivir ahí por semanas.

Ambos comían con rapidez, después de todo tenían horas sin comer, estaban tan hambriento que lo menos que les importo, era percatarse de que aquella lluvia había terminado, la estaban pasando bien, ya que no nesecitaban una excusa para estar juntos, ya que ambos estaban conformes con eso y lo demás no importaba.

Nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan feliz, ya no nesecito de la oscuridad de mi corazón, solo nesecito a mis monstruos y a johan, soy un idiota, al dudar de el, el nunca me abandonara, no nesecito el poder de haou, solo nesecito mi propia fuerza, estoy seguro que ese es la ¡marca y el símbolo de nuestra amistad!, prometo que seré mas fuerte, lo suficiente como para protegerlo de lo que venga en un futuro , a partir de ahora comienza una nueva vida para mi y no tengo miedo de enfrentarla, ahora tengo la confianza que nesecitaba y juro que nada me detendrá, después de todo soy Yuki Judai.

¿Qué pasa ju-kun te sientes bien?

No pasa nada, , judai responde con un rostro chibi, ya me ciento mucho mejor, judai se arrecuesta en el pecho de johan.

Tranquilo, mañana será un nuevo día y nesecitamos descansar, no hay razón para seguir recordando, el pasado lo único, que nos debe preocupar es el futuro, ya veras todo mejorara, te lo prometo, el europeo acaricia el cabello del japonés percatándose de que ya se había dormido- ¡dulces sueños judai!

**Fin del capitulo**

**Notas del escritor:este episodio no me salio como esperaba, espero que no quedara tan mal trate de cambiarlo pero no me salio nada, cualquier cosa acepto cualquier tipo de critica, este capitulo es una convinacion entre relleno y un poco de lo que queria plantear, aunque no me salio como esperaba, investige algunas cosas de noruega para hacer este capitulo, el siguiente estara mejor lo prometo,sin mas agradesco mucho los que se han tomado la molestia de leer lo que escribo, lo aprecio mucho gracias.**

**a partir de la otra semana subiré las historias que prometí ya las tengo casi listas.**

**salu2**


	4. resentimiento

**Advertencias:los personajes de yugioh gx, no me pertenecen son de konami y tv tokyo, si fueran mio hubiera seguido haciendo capítulos de la serie, sin contar que odio la difamación de 4kids sin mas aquí tienen otro capitulo.**

**Capitulo III**

**Resentimientos.**

Ya había pasado un mes, desde que judai había llegado a noruega, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido que no me había percatado de los últimos acontecimientos, por ejemplo judai ya no dormía conmigo, las cosas se habían arreglado y asuka había amoblado muy bien su recamara equipándola, con lo ultimo en tecnología, como TV de pantalla gigante, un gran sofá para que se sintiera cómodo, una gran cama de color rojo entre otras cosas.

Esa mañana decidí que seria buena idea madrugar después de todo era lunes y por lo tanto mi primer día de escuela, estaba muy emocionado me preguntaba que pasaría en ese primer día, tal vez conozca a un par de amigos, si eso estaría bien, aunque lo que mas me emocionaba, es que al fin podría salir, mas a menudo de mi hogar y de la supervisión de mis padres, no es que sea un malagradecido, pero a veces me ahogaban con tanta sobre protección.

-Que me sucederá en mi primer día, me pregunte a mi mismo mientras me rascaba la cabeza- a pesar de todo me siento muy inseguro, ¡aun recuerdo que cuando estudiaba en aquella escuela, los niños se burlaban de mi!-¿ así es se burlaran y no era para nada divertido?- dah, me importa muy poco lo que piensen de mi, después de todo soy Johan Anderson, nunca me han afectado las criticas de los demás- grite con fuerza mientras recuperaba mi entusiasmo, ya que un par de problemas no me iban a detener.

Luego de rato, decidí salir a la preparatoria con entusiasmo, claro junto a judai, los dos decidimos que seria mejor llegar a pie para no llamar mucho la atención, después de todo era nuestro primer día y no queríamos arruinarlo, luego de un rato judai interrumpió el incomodo silencio que se había formado alrededor de nosotros.

-Te pasa algo johan, desde la mañana has estado muy callado, me da la impresión que este muy pensativo.

-en ese momento no pude evitar salir de mis pensamientos, estaba bien que tuviera dudas, después de todo nunca se me habían dado bien las relaciones sociales, con las personas mas que todo por que desde pequeño conversaba con mis espíritus y por eso muchos me calificaban, como un niño raro, pero aun así tenia que espantar esos tontos pensamientos que se habían formado en la cabeza de mi mejor amigo, después de todo es miculpa por actuar como un tonto.

-Que estas diciendo judai, como voy a estar enojado contigo, sácate esas ideas raras de la cabeza- el europeo lo decía con algo de nerviosismo mientras agitaba las manos para explicarle mejor, solo que hoy es mi primer día y tengo un poco de miedo es todo.

-¿De verdad tienes miedo? Pero johan no tienes de que preocuparte, ahora estas conmigo y no dejare que nada te pase, te lo prometo- el japonés lo decía con una poce heroica.

-Es verdad, pero no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso, es como si algo en mi interior me dijera que pasara algo muy importante, de un lado quiero saber que es, pues soy muy curioso, pero por el otro lado…

-¿Por el otro lado que johan?-el japonés arqueo una ceja en forma de duda, después de todo, el sentido común no era una de sus cualidades.

-Algo en mi interior me dice que tengo que huir-que en vez de entrar a esa academia, salga corriendo y valla a un lugar seguro.

-Tranquilo johan, nadie te va a ser daño, ya que el único que tiene derecho hacerte algo soy yo, el pelicastaño rió con toda la naturalidad característica de el, después de todo era judai y no se podía esperar otra cosa de el.

-Esto ultimo congelo el cuerpo de johan, a que se refería con que el era el único que podía hacerle daño, johan no pudo evitar ver a judai con ojos de miedo, cuando judai se proponía algo lo lograba y eso a johan le paraba los pelos de punta.

-¿Que pasa?- el japonés pudo notar los nervios de johan con ojos ingenuos, no me digas que te preocupa que te pueda hacer algo.

-¡A mi!- preocuparme por algo como eso, no, como crees- johan lo negaba con algo de nervios, se suponía que el era el fuerte-pero al parecer los papeles se habían invertido y de que forma.

-De todas formas, ¡ya no hay vuelta atrás y no creo que te devuelvas o si!, después de todos tu no eres de los que tiran la toalla, si no de los que no se rinden sin importar lo difícil que sean las cosas, o me equivoco- judai lo decía con toda confianza, después de todo el sabia como manipular a johan y eso le gustaba en exceso.

-Claro que no, como crees me voy a rendir, en todo caso que no me acepten no me importa, mi nombre es Johan Anderson y nadie me detendrá, iré directamente a esa preparatoria y haré lo que quiera, eso lo puedes tener por seguro, tanto como que mi color favorito es el verde.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación, en la cual ya se había roto aquel silencio tan incomodo, llegaron a la entrada de lugar, que a partir de ahora, seria como su segunda casa, después de todo pasarían muchas horas ahí.

Johan solo avanzo, Explorando el lugar, llego a la recepción, después de eso le habían dado la llave de su habitación y por aceres del destino a judai también le había tocado la misma habitación, por lo cual solo se retiraron después de todo, ya era muy tarde y las clases ya habían comenzado.

-Al llegar solo se disculparon con el profesor de turno por llegar tarde-Buenos días yo soy el profesor Ryo Marufuji y sere su profesor de dibujo, todos se preguntaran, que solo por ser joven seré suave con ustedes, pues se equivocan para mi todos ustedes son solo un grupo de crédulos, incompetentes, quisiera saber si al alguien aquí, que se sea lo suficientemente valiente, para levantarse y decirme su nombre.

-De repente el europeo se levanta casi por instinto, mi nombre es Johan- Johan Anderson y nunca desperdicio un reto.

-El profesor no pudo evitar inmutarse, que había dicho ese novato, apenas era su primer día y ya se creía lo suficientemente valiente, para oponérsele, Ryo camino, hasta su lugar viéndolo a los ojos, fijamente con una mirada de rivalidad, el europeo solo le devolvió la mirada con un gesto de victoria.

-Ryo seguía viéndolo con detenimiento, tal vez era un tonto al desafiarlo, pero era un tonto, interesante, a pesar de los años, el nunca había conocido a alguien con ese espíritu de lucha, esa mirada que reflejaba fiereza, esa mirada le recordó a el mismo, cuando era joven.

-Vaya-vaya, nunca pensé que me encontraría a alguien con tanto espíritu, el día de hoy, después de todo pareces que vales la pena, lo decía mientras sonreía y le revolvía sus mechones esmeralda, hagamos algo quieres, venme a buscar después de clases, me pareces interesante mocoso, te daré un entrenamiento especial.

-Un entrenamiento especial, de que hablaba ese sujeto, primero llega y dice que todos somos basura excepto el, y después se me acerca y dice que le parezco interesante, este tipo me parece de lo mas extraño.

-¿Que te pasa?-aun sigues ahí, mejor siéntate, ya es hora de comenzar la clase, johan al ver a su alrededor se da cuenta que muchas chicas y chicos lo veian raro, las chicas lo ven como si tuvieran ganas de hacerle algo malo o por lo menos eso creía y los chicos con llamas en los ojos, después de todo era bien parecido y llamaba mucho la atención.

El oji castaño al darse cuenta de en que situación se encontraba johan, lo tomo de la mano y lo sentó a su lado, no le gustaba que todas esas chicas lo miraran así a el, después de todo el era único que te tenia derecho de tocarlo, solo el y no lo compartiría con un montón de lunáticas.

Sin darse cuenta el japonés, fue sorprendido por una chica, era de su tamaño y tenia una contextura delgada, el cabello largo y liso, no era para nada fea, judai no pudo evitar encontrar sus ojos, con los de aquella muchacha.

Hola mi nombre es rey Fontaome y es un placer conocerte, cual es tu nombre el mió, el japonés no pudo desvariar su mirada un poco, era distraído después de todo.

-Mi nombre es Yuki judai, es un placer conocerte rey, es peli castaño le da la mano, después de todo parecía una buena persona, no dudo en dedicarle una sonrisa inocente, siempre es un placer conocer nuevas personas, inquirió antes de separar su mano de la de ella.

-Vaya tu eres Johan, no es así, la chica le dedico un abrazo al europeo que lo dejo temporalmente sin aire-¿pero como sabes mi nombre?, el oji esmeralda le pregunta como si se tratara de algún rompecabezas o de algún juego de mesa que generalmente, le rompían las neuronas.

-No recuerdas que acabas de presentarte, judai le decía mientras lo veía fijamente.

-No lo que pasa es que Johan, sale siempre en la revistas, después de todo su familia es la mas importante de Europa, la razón por la cual todas las chicas de este salón lo estaban viento, es por que son de su club de fans, después de todo el es casi una estrella.

-Queeeeeeeeeee- un club de fans, pero yo no sabia nada, yo pensaba que todos me miraban así, por que no les caía bien o algo así.

-Rey lo veía con algo de asombro-acaso no te has visto en un espejo, eres el soltero mas codiciado de las revistas, deberías estar mas conciente de ti mismo johan, de cualquier manera no te preocupes, a partir de ahora yo seré su mejor amiga eso tenlo por seguro.

Tanto el europeo como el japonés sonrieron, se notaba que era una buena persona y aunque se notaba que era un poco alocada se podía confiar en ella y eso era lo que importaba después de todo.

-Judai y rey, fueron a dar un paseo por los jardines, ya que luego de que sonó la campana del descanso, johan corrió a toda velocidad, después de todo era acosado por todas las chicas de su clase.

-Judai paseaba, junto a rey por los jardines, mientras movía sus manos de aquí para ya, judai-sama, ¡en verdad nunca has tenido novia! pregunto la chica con intriga.

-Jajá jajá- en verdad nunca me han interesado ese tipo de cosas, desde pequeño lo único que me ha interesado son los duelos y la actuación, por alguna razón, siempre me ha gustado moverme en un escenario, es como otro campo de batalla para mi.

-Eso es muy interesante, pero nunca has sentido nada por nadie, no se es que tú eres muy atractivo, lo decía mientras un gran sonrojo se asomaba por su cara, estaba muy nervioso.

-Con la única persona en la que he confiado es johan, es una persona muy especial para mi, pero me da algo de vergüenza decírselo es algo muy raro.

-Tu y el son muy parecidos, tal vez por eso son muy unidos, pero judai-sama, por que siendo japonés, decidiste venirte a noruega, es decir estas lejos de tu familia.

-A veces los extraño mucho, pero de todas maneras, no tengo hermanos y mis padres se están separando, mi padre esta saliendo con una mujer, pero no es una buena persona, por eso preferí alejarme de todos esos problemas, no soy una persona muy fuerte y por eso ahora estoy en noruega, pero no te confundas eso es algo que no me importa.

-Rey pudo darse cuenta del rostro de judai, estaba demacrado y triste, a pesar de todo lo que le dijo el japonés, ella se daba cuenta de que esa situación le hacia mucho daño, se sentía culpable ya que por su culpa el peli castaño había pasado un mal rato, pero su nueva tarea era animarlo y lo iba a conseguir.

-Judai-sama, en la siguiente hora tendremos clases sobre duelos, como practica ya que en esta ciudad es considerado como un deporte, me imagino que eres muy fuerte ya quiero ver tus poderosas combinaciones- rey trato de animarlo con gestos, como un instinto desesperado para que recuperara su estado de animo.

Judai al escuchar esto ultimo, solo sonrió, se dio cuenta de que rey trataba de animarlo y se suponía que estaba ahí para charlar y no para entristecerse, era una gran perdida de tiempo después de todo, se suponía que cuando se mudo a noruega, había dejado sus problemas en Japón, ya habría tiempo de pensar solo quería sentir, que las cosas mejorarían con el tiempo.

-Mientras caminaban, por aquel inmenso jardín, rey y judai habían hablado de todo y hasta mas, como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo judai le hablaba a rey sobre los duelos, sus experiencias en Japón, le había comentado que le gustaba mucho cantar su canción favorita era precious time, glory days y que por alguna razón siempre había considerado a sus cartas como sus hermanos o algo así por muy extraño que le podría parecer.

-En cambio rey, le hablaba de lo que pasaba actualmente en el mundo, a diferencia de su nuevo amigo, ella era mas conciente de lo últimos acontecimientos, ya que sabia cual eran las ultima modas, leía muchas revistas, a pesar de no tener novio, le gustaba mucho organizar fiestas para sus amigas, así ella se divertía, aunque era muy manipuladora y casi siempre se salía con la suya.

-No puedo creerte eso rey-el peli castaño la veía con los ojos como si fueran dos grandes platillos, en sus 15 cortos años de edad, nunca había escuchado algo así.

-Así es judai-sama aquí las chicas no son dulces ni mucho menos calmadas, de ser necesario obligan a los chicos a hacer lo que ellas quieran, recuerdo una vez que escuche una historia de una chica que se encerró en el armario con otro chico y al parecer luego tuvieron relaciones o cosas de esas.

-Bueno rey fue un placer hablar contigo, me la pase muy bien, pero iré a buscar a johan hace rato que no lo veo y no quiero que le pase nada- rey no pudo evitar enojarse, había querido hablar con el japonés todo el día y de repente se quería ir.

-Judai solo se despidió y se fue corriendo, luego de llegar a la siguiente clase y recuperar el aliento, por haber corrido tan rápido, en aquel lugar no había nadie, pero antes de entrar se escondió atrás de la pared.

-Judai, vio entrar a una misteriosa chica-¿Qué buscara esa chica?- el japonés no pudo evitar preguntarse que era lo que buscaba, cuando noto que esa chica, metía dentro de la mochila de johan una carta, mientras se iba en silencio.

-Judai caminaba tranquilamente, como si su rumbo fuera desvariado paso sigilosamente al lado del puesto del peli esmeralda y aprovecho para tomar, la carta y luego salir corriendo, a un lugar donde pueda verla sin levantar sospechas.

-Judai, se dirigió a la azotea de la preparatoria, nadie pensaría que estaba ahí, se sentó cómodamente, mientras había un conflicto en su mente ¿debía abrir esa carta?

-Sin pensarlo, abrió la carta, pero delicadamente para no dañarla, la reviso y por alguna razón empezó a darle un dolor en su pecho al leer dicha carta: _Siempre me has gustado pero nunca he tenido el valor de decírtelo, por eso decidí amarte en secreto pero al verte hoy me di cuenta que quisiera verte, esta tarde en la plaza que queda aquí a la vuelta, no faltes._

-Judai, dejo caer su cabeza hacia el muro, no pudo evitar llorar a pesar que trato de no hacerlo, por que- por que, judai no podía evitar que se le rompiera el alma, se suponía que había dejado todo por estar junto a johan, pero que eran esos sentimientos que hacían que su pecho le doliera. ¿Que eran?

-El moreno, no pudo evitar sentir aquel dolor, ese dolor no podía compararse con nada, era diferente a una herida, con una herida solo tenia que esperar un tiempo, para que sane pero, ese dolor que inundaba su alma, era mucho mas intenso y no lo dejaba en paz.

-el oji castaño, decidió cortar el flujo de sus lagrimas con las manga de su ropa-que hago por que estoy llorando, ahh, soy un tonto lo único que se hacer es llorar, será mejor que me valla ya comenzó la clase y llegare tarde.

-El japonés entro a la arena que en ese momento, johan tenia un partido de baloncesto el le había prometido que iría a verlo, pero no estaba de ánimos, la arena de duelos era el lugar en donde se daba la clase de todo lo referente a la materia, a través de toda la clase judai no quería dirigir la mirada a otra parte que no fuera al profesor ,ya que pensar en el europeo, lo lastimaba mucho, por eso prefirió quedarse solo el resto del día.

-Antes de que johan se diera cuenta metió aquella carta, en la mochila del europeo como si se tratara de un arma que lo lastimaba mas y mas, pero a un así tenia confianza que johan le contaría de ella.

-Pasaron las horas y johan, seguía igual, durante toda la clase no se digno en ir a buscarlo y el tampoco lo buscaría, lo cual hizo que el japonés se sintiera profundamente mal.

-Supongo, que johan ya no me necesita, después de todo, no me ha hablado desde que regresamos del descanso, supongo que soy poca cosa para el, bueno aun tengo fe que me cuente todo, si voy a ser positivo las cosas no pueden terminar así.

-Luego de terminar la clase el europeo fue el primero en salir, el japonés desanimado decidió salir de aquel lugar, ya no había razón para permanecer ahí eso era seguro, puso una sonrisa fingida y luego se fue.

-Johan se paseaba por los pasillos sin importarle, demasiado lo que tuviera en su camino.

-Ya es muy tarde, si no llego a tiempo ese idiota de Ryo es capaz de matarme, el oji esmeralda había decidido aceptar la preposición de ryo, el le daría clases privadas, después de todo aunque no lo quería admitir tenían estilos similares y podía aprender mucho de el.

-Al llegar johan no pudo evitar, estar agotado, creía que se iba a desmayar de tanto cansancio, pero ya había llegado y era momento de continuar.

-Llegas tarde- johan se asusto al escuchar aquella voz conocida, se impacto tanto no pudo dar un salto de la impresión, esa reunión con ryo tenia que terminar pronto tenia otros asuntos que atender.

-¿Bueno y que querías decirme?- el europeo decidió ir directo al grano, después de todo no había tiempo que perder y lo menos que quería era quedarse en un aburrido salón de clases, con el profesor mas extraño que había conocido en su vida.

-No tienes remedio, el profesor lo único que pudo era echar un suspiro mientras le ponía la mano en la cabeza.

-Judai, decidió quedarse un poco mas sumido en sus pensamientos- no puedo creer que johan sea así conmigo, es mi primer día de clases y me deja solo todo el día, supongo que ya no le intereso, pero lo mas injusto es que no me halla contado de esa maldita carta, después de todo- judai no pudo evitar vaciar su enojo dándole un golpe a un árbol, después de todo estaba muy enojado.

-El japonés decidió esperar a su amigo mientras sacaba su teléfono, tenia muchas ganas de llamarlo, pero seguro estaba muy ocupado, primero se sentía inseguro y luego lo deja solo con rey, mientras el iba a no se donde, ya es muy tarde y tengo hambre tal vez debería irme.

Con algo de pereza, el oji castaño se levanta sacudiéndose sus ropas, ya estaba anocheciendo, por lo cual prefirió dejar al europeo solo y seria mejor irse después hablaría con el, pero luego de que se le pasara la rabia que lo comía por dentro.

-Ahh, en que pensara johan. Se suponía que hoy estaríamos juntos, se supone que fue a ver a Ryo Marufuji, pero y después, habrá leído la carta de aquella chica.

-Tal vez debería ir a esa plaza, después de todo queda aquí cerca, me pregunto, si johan ira a ver a esa mujer, bueno será mejor que me apresure o llegare tarde.

-Judai, no pudo evitar, pensar en lo que le había comentado rey, era verdad que estaba en ese país para completar sus estudios, pero aun así, pudo haberse quedado en su país y ahí pudiera haber estado mas cómodo, pero sin embargo prefirió venir a este país, de alguna manera extrañaba a johan, aun recuerdo todas las aventuras que tuvimos cuando éramos pequeños.

-De pronto se escucho un sonido que inundo toda la calle, era su estomago-será mejor que primero coma algo, tengo que ir a aquella plaza y es mejor que no valla con el estomago vació.

-Judai entro a la primera panadería que contiguo, comió algo y por alguna razón, veía fijamente su teléfono, quería desesperadamente que aquel aparato sonara, pero sabia que solo se engañaba a si mismo.

-Luego de un rato el japones, salio de aquella panadería para llegar al punto de encuentro, se subió a un árbol para ocultarse, quería ver que pasaría con aquella chica misteriosa, no soportaría que alguien ocupara su lugar, no lo permitiría.

-El japonés solo espero, mientras que en su mente se preguntaba del raro comportamiento de su mejor amigo, aun tenia los ojos rojos de tanto que había llorado ese día.

-Tal vez johan se aburrió de mi por ser tan débil, pero como culparlo después de todo lo único que se hacer bien, es llorar, nunca he hecho algo por mi mismo, pero aun así se que johan, es mi mejor amigo, el nunca me traicionaría.

-El momento ya había llegado, se pudo dar cuenta de que el europeo llegaba al lugar, mientras del otro lado, aparecía una mujer con un largo cabello, alta tenía un rostro muy dulce, usaba en ese momento el uniforme de la preparatoria, era una mujer muy bella, por mucho que le cueste admitirlo.

Johan solo le da lamo, mientras caminan por el lugar, judai seguía mirándolos cuidadosamente, por alguna razón no podía apartar sus ojos de aquella mujer que ya varias veces, había querido enlazar su mano con la de johan, pero sin excito.

-Ambos caminaban comiendo, dos helados uno de limón para el europeo y una rosa para la chica, ya estaba anocheciendo, pero aun así no podía irse su cuerpo no respondía las instrucciones que le daba su cerebro.

-Antes de derpedirce, johan solo le dedico una sonrisa y se fue pero antes de irse aquella chica, lo tomo de la mano pasando su mano por el rostro de johan, quedando a pocos metros, casi convirtiendo sus respiraciones en una sola, el ambiente se lleno de tensión.

-Judai no podía dejar de mirar esa escena acaso esa mujer trataba de besarlo, no pudo evitar extremeserce, sentir una inmensa rabia en su interior por un momento sus ojos cambiaron a un dorado, el no podía permitir que esa mujer cumpliera con su cometido, no podía.

-Poco a poco su ira se iba apoderando de el, odiaba a esa chica como nunca había odiado a nadie, sentía celos y que con eso, nadie podía tocar a johan el era el único que tenia ese derecho.

_La odias no es cierto, se que deseas hacer sufrir a esa mujer no es así,_ judai se inmuto al escuchar una voz conocida que hablaba en su sub. Conciente, y la única forma con que puedes protegerlo es con el poder de la oscuridad de tu corazón, esa oscuridad que desea protegerlo a toda costa, no es así- judai solo se quedo callado en el fondo sabia que tenia razón, ¿pero que haría- que haría?- seria capaz de herir a aquella mujer solo por alejarla de el.

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Notas del autor:Este capitulo me costo hacerlo, ya que no sabia como plantear la idea de la academia, al parecer la parte malvada de judai despertó se llama haou y se traduce como rey supremo, su significado son solo los sentimientos negativos de judai, aquí agregue a una admiradora, me pareció lo mas adecuado para darle celos a judai, en el siguiente capitulo agregare mas personaje de gx, perdon si no los he acercado demasiado , pero ya deben saber que los dos son unos despistados y no se dan cuenta de los sentimientos, este episodio se lo dedique a judai, el próximo es para johan, agradesco mucho los que han leido todas las tonterías que he escrito.**

**gracias por leer y nos me vemos después.**


	5. pensamientos sincronizados

**Advertencias:los personajes de yugioh gx no me pertenecen todos los créditos los merece konami por hacer este gran juego y tv tokyo por crear la serie de yugioh y otros geniales animes, esto lo hago para pasar un buen raro, ya que me gusta escribir y crear una fantasía en mi cabeza sin mas aqui esta el capitulo.**

**Capitulo IV**

**Pensamientos sincronizados.**

**Pensamientos de Yuki Judai.**

**No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, era mi johan con otra chica en una posición muy comprometedora, trate de ignorarlo creer que solo era una pesadilla, pero era una verdad que no podía ignorar, pude ver cuando aquella chica tomaba su barbilla, mientras cortaba la distancia entre sus rostros, compartiendo sus respiraciones.**

**Ella acariciaba con fervor su rostro, pasando su mano varias veces por sus mejillas casi convirtiendo sus alientos en uno solo, no pude soportarlo mas y baje de aquel árbol, corriendo de improvisto sin importarme que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, en ese momento no me importaba nada, solo quería huir de ese lugar ya no soportaba ver lo que pasaba entre ella y johan.**

**Mientras escapaba me preguntaba ¿si johan se habría dado cuenta de que aquel chico del árbol era yo? que mas da supongo que debe estar muy ocupado para preocuparse por esas cosas, en ese momento no sabia a donde ir, el dolor de mi alma no me dejaba pensar no tenia rumbo y tal vez, tampoco tenia un lugar al cual regresar.**

**En ese momento mientras pasaba de calle en calle, el cielo se nublo empezaron a aparecer rayos en el firmamento y comenzó, una lluvia que aparentemente no cesaría, pensé que era una ironía que me jugaba la vida, como si el cielo quisiera recordarme mi constante sufrimiento.**

**Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento era buscar un lugar en donde refugiarme de aquella lluvia, que sin pensarlo odiaba, entre a lo que parecía una bodega abandonada, ese lugar era frió y solo había, una gran multitud de cajas vacías, no perdí en el tiempo y solo me senté a un lado arre costando mi cuerpo sobre una pared muy deteriorada.**

**No entendía muchas cosas y tampoco trate de entenderlas, no podía razonar, solo sentía un gran resentimiento, me sentía traicionado, herido y al poder divisar en mi mente imágenes de aquella mujer no me ayudaban en nada, solo pensar que podía pasar algo entre ella y johan me llenaba de celos, este sentimiento no me dejaba en paz, tal vez pero solo tal vez tenga que aprender a vivir con esta sensación.**

**Maldeci la hora en que cometí la estupidez, de venir a este país, ¿Cuál ****era el motivo que me llevo a querer comenzar una nueva vida aquí?, me temo que solo fue una ilusión, un torpe espejismos, muy similar al de los que ocurren en los desiertos, pero a pesar de todo no podía odiarlo no podía, quise buscar la respuesta en mi interior, pero simplemente no la pude encontrar.**

**Pude sentir el frió de aquel lugar recorriendo mi cuerpo, me invadían esos falsos sentimientos, mientras veía con mis ojos ámbar el lugar, era como ver mi alma en un espejo, aquel lugar parecía estar solo y abandonado sin esperanza de que lo tocara los rayos del sol.**

**No podía evitar escuchar aquella voz en mi cabeza, esa otra parte de mi que pretendí dejar en el pasado, ahora me atormentaba recordándome los incidentes, el no me permitía que la herida que se habría abierto en mi pecho sanara.**

**Haou era parte de mi y por mucho que quisiera no hacer caso a sus palabras no podía, en el fondo sabia que tenia razón, tal vez tener sentimientos era el problema, como quisiera arrancarme de mi pecho aquellos sentimientos, esos sentimientos equivocados que no sabia si eran un cariño inmenso o tal vez era amor, un amor mas grande que cualquier punto cósmico del neo space y mas fuerte que cualquier carta.**

**Como si fuera mi instinto, saque mi celular ahí pude ver varias fotos de johan y mías, acariciaba la pantalla con mi dedo, mientras se resbalaba una lagrima por mi mejilla, tratando de enmascarar mi problema, mi corazón se sumergió en un mundo de ilusiones que no deseaba salir, trate de aferrarme a la esperanza como si fuera lo ultimo que me quedaba.**

**De ****pronto empecé a abrazarme a mi mismo, sintiendo el aterrador frió de la soledad, por mi cabeza solo pasaban la violencia, el odio y la indeferencia, desde pequeño siempre quise ser un héroe como las cartas de mi mazo, proteger a las personas pero nunca imagine que seria yo, el que tendría que ser protegido.**

**No pude evitar el hecho de reprocharme a mi mismo mi conducta, como podía ser tan débil, se supone que siempre he sido una persona que sonríe ante las adversidades pero esta vez no podía hacerlo, me sentía destruido por dentro, era una sensación que no se iba y ya había perdido el interés en cambiarla.**

**Me preguntaba como se puede llegar a ser feliz, por que no enseñan ese tipo de cosas en la academia, en vez de ese montón de tonterías que no vienen al caso, lo dije mientras mostraba un gesto de dolor, como es posible todo esto, mi vida no es mas que una mentira, tal vez ya no haya marcha atrás, pero lo único que es seguro, es que no me quedare aquí sentado, haré algo al respecto, aunque tenga que llegar a las ultimas consecuencias.**

**Al cerrar mi celular no pude pensar que era inevitable mi confrontación con el, los pensamientos que invadían mi cabeza eran como molestos mosquitos, estoy muy confundido, ya no puedo con tanta desilusión, pero no importa no todo esta perdido, he comprendido que tengo que hallar la verdad sobre lo que me sucede, aunque tenga que conocer a aquella chica que ha sido para mi la peor de todas las pesadillas que hasta ahora he experimentado.**

**Al fin lo puse superar, sentí como poco a poco recuperaba mi alegría, única en mi, lo siguiente que haré es arreglar las cosas y lo conseguiré mediante un duelo, después de todo solo así se arreglar las cosas, esa era mi manera de ser, mi política, mi alegría y no la perderé por nada del mundo.**

**Recupere la esperanza que desde pequeño a sido mi cualidad mas fuerte, camine hacia una ventana mientras me secaba las lagrimas que había derramado, esa noche aprendí a no llorar, a no tenerle miedo a lo improbable y conseguí animarme lo suficiente como para enfrentar los problemas con mi mejor sonrisa, que puedo decir mi motivación es grande.**

**Me asome por la ventana no pareciera que fuera a dejar de llover, me pregunto si johan me estará buscando, de alguna manera al recordar lo que hemos vivido en este tiempo, me pude sentir protegido****, esos recuerdos me hacían sentir que no estaba solo, no tenia mas opción que dormir en ese lugar a partir de mañana luchare por lo que quiero y no esperare a que las cosas pasen.**

**Pensé que uno de mis sueños era cumplir mis objetivos a través del duelo, y así convertir mis sueños en realidad, a pesar de que siempre había intentado de todo desde video juegos hasta los deportes mas peligrosos y muchos me iban bien, nunca me transmitieron lo que siento cuando invoco a mis monstruos, ya que ellos han soportado mis dudas y mi mal humor.**

**Al recordar cuando te tengo cerca, me llena de felicidad tanto cuando invoque por primera vez al elemental hero neos y gane mi primer duelo, fue lo máximo, desde entonces vivo mi vida al límite.**

**En este tiempo he conocido a buenos amigos como rey, asuka, jesse y se que solo es el principio, ya conoceré a muchos mas- lo decía mientras movía un poco los pies como si fuera un niño pequeño, me encantaba ese tipo de cosas no importaba lo infantil que fuera****n.**

**Todos habían sido muy amables conmigo, los padres de johan, mi compañeros de la academia, era exactamente como yubel me había dicho que seria, aunque ella siempre me había acompañado, recuerdo que una vez me lastime la rodilla y se preocupo mucho por mi, usando sus poderes se materializo y curo mi herida era como una madre para mi, me daba el cariño que mi madre me había negado.**

**Yubel, me había contado que en mi vida pasada yo era un príncipe, al principio no le creí, pues me parecía una idea descabellada, yo no era exactamente la persona mas educada del mundo y no quería serlo tampoco, aun teniendo una buena condición social, a mi me gustaba relajarme y me desagradaba la formalidad, es decir tengo 15 se supone que ha esta edad debo divertirme y nunca me ha gustado la manera en que mis padres me miraban, después de todo era hijo único y tenia muchas responsabilidades, siempre quise un hermano para compartir todo eso.**

**No pude evitar, que un bostezo saliera de mi boca, ya era muy tarde sentía todo mi cuerpo pesado y mis parpados, ya no ****los aguantaba había sido mi primer día en la preparatoria y fue muy duro, me pasaron cosas que no espere que me sucedieran pero mañana será otro día, sobre todo por que tengo que descansar muy bien, tendré mi primer duelo en la academia y ya tengo claro quien será mi oponente. **

**Así es retare a aquella chica que sito a johan, después de todo no se nada de ella y necesito verla frente a frente, saber mas de ella, ya que si se tomo la molestia de escribir aquella carta, no debe tener buenas intenciones con el y una parte de mi desea arreglar las cosas, pero como no soy bueno con las palabras lo único que puedo hacer es batirme en un combate con ella, así podré aclarar mis dudas.**

**Antes de ****rendirme decidí echarle un ultimo vistazo a mi deck, en mis manos tenia a mis mejores amigos, a mis héroes los cuales habían sido un regalo de cumpleaños de mi padre y mis recién adquirido neo spacian, les hice unos últimos cambios a mi deck agregando la carta de yubel y sus formas que me serian de gran utilidad, al concluir solo me deje llevar cerrando mis ojos perdiendo la noción del tiempo, ya no podía escuchar las voces de mis héroes, ya era hora de tomarme un descanso. **

**Al cerrar mis ojos, llegue al centro de mi ser, donde reposaban el espíritu de yubel y haou, según lo que me había contado yubel, haou el rey supremo de la oscuridad, era un ser despreciable, que no dudaba en sacrificar a las personas con tal de conseguir sus objetivos, esos sucios objetivos que yo nunca aprobaría.**

**Al parecer haou, era un ser frió como el mas grande de los glaciares, tengo entendido que hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenia un cuerpo propio se había enamorado de un tal yohan, eso lo soñé una vez, pero su amor no tubo futuro, fracaso de una manera inexplicable y desde ese momento a tratado de reunir los suficientes sacrificios para romper el sello de la legendaria carta súper fusión, una carta que al parecer representaba la única esperanza que guardaba en su frió corazón.**

**Preferí dejar las cosas hasta ahí, ya no tenia mas energía me arre coste en ese recompito lugar de mi alma, mientras yubel velaba mi sueño, protegiéndome de la oscuridad de haou que amenazaba con poseer mi cuerpo una vez mas.**

**Pensamientos de Anderson Johan **

**Corría por los pasillos de mi preparatoria, a toda velocidad ya que era perseguido por una gran multitud de chicas, eran muy bellas pero sus ojos, las miradas que mostraban no**** me inspiraban confianza, muchas babeaban y otras examinaban mi cuerpo, como cuando un cazador observa a su presa, eso me aterraba, es como si quisieran violarme y aun era virgen, por lo cual preferí huir, no dejaría que me atraparan, no yo nunca pierdo y no comenzare ahora.**

**Apenas sonó el timbre, que significaba que el descanso había terminado, me escabullí entre la multitud, entrando a la clase de gimnasia como si fuera mi tabla de salvación, la clase de hoy era baloncesto mi deporte favorito, solo fui a los bastidores y me duche, sin darme cuenta, me pregunte a donde estaría judai se supone que debería estar cerca ¿a donde abra ido?**

**Mientras sentía como el agua de la regadera caía sobre mis músculos, refrescadome del sofoco y mientras lavaba mis mechones esmeraldas, no podía sacarme la imagen de judai con rey, se supone que el se quedo con ella tal vez aun estén juntos, no pude evitar desanimarme al tener esa idea en mi cabeza.**

**Cuando ya había terminado de ducharme, solo salí de la regadera, me puse una toalla blanca en mi cintura y fui a cambiarme, tal vez un buen partido de baloncesto me anime, me coloque el uniforme junto a mis tenis mientras arreglaba los últimos detalles.**

**Me senté en la banca a revisar mi mochila, inesperadamente conseguí una carta, tenia un sobre púrpura que poseía una estampa de un corazón como sello, aunque parecía un poco maltratado, como si ya lo hubieran abierto, pensé que tal vez solo era por el movimiento que ejercí sobre ella cuando escapaba de todas aquellas chicas que me deseaban con lujuria.**

**Uno de mis amigos paso por donde yo estaba- oye anderson, apresúrate el juego ya va a comenzar y te necesitamos, me estrecho la mano rápidamente como un símbolo de amistad, yo solo le respondí que iría dentro de poco y que no comenzaran sin mi.**

**Seguí en lo mió, mientras veía la carta sin parpadear trate de abrir la carta, movía mis dedos en señal de duda, pues una parte de mi me decía que no la abriera que solo cosas malas podrían salir de ahí, pero otra parte de mi no soportaba la terrible curiosidad, solo accedí a retirar el sello de la carta.**

**Tome en mis manos, el papel mientras lo leía con detenimiento, un ligero sonrojo apareció en mi rostro, era una carta de amor, se trataba de una chica que me citaba en la plaza que queda a dos cuadras de aquí, que me esperaba a las 17:00 en punto, me pidió que no faltara ya que me decía que era mi mas grande admiradora.**

**Solo tome la carta, y devolviéndola al sobre, con algo de dificultad solo la volví a guardar en mi mochila, me di cuenta que había perdido mucho tiempo y que ya iba a comenzar el partido, todos se enojarían conmigo si no salía a jugar, después de todo era su capitán, solo guarde mi mochila en mi casillero con mis demás cosas y Salí a la cancha a divertirme.**

**Al salir inspeccione el lugar con mis ojos, pero no había rastros de judai, quise preguntar por el, pero no había tiempo, tal vez este platicando todavía con rey, quería contarle lo de la carta y si podía regresar solo a casa pero ya no se podía hacer nada.**

**Seguí con el partido, nosotros éramos los novatos y teníamos que jugar con los de tercer año, que eran los de año mas avanzado, su capitán era un tal Henry de cabello azul alto y usaba unas muñequeras, había escuchado que era un oponente fuerte pero aun así lo haría pesazos.**

**El partido estaba a punto de finalizar, estábamos empatados con un resultado de 60 contra 60, al final pudimos anotar el ultimo tanto, usando mi combinación junto a mi buen amigo Takeru, gracias**** a eso pudimos ganarle a los irritantes de tercer año con un resultado de 63 contra 60.**

**Ellos no querían aceptar su derrota, después de todo nos trataban con si fuéramos basura, después de todo éramos los nuevos o como ellos nos llamaban los novatos, pero su capitán Leen Henry, salio a saludarme estrechando mi mano.**

**Fue un gran partido anderson, eres impresionante, quisiera que me dieras la revancha algún día- al escuchar eso le saque mi mejor sonrisa, cuando quieras leen, después de todo nunca le digo no ha un reto, luego de eso de nuestros cuerpos emanaba una especie de energía que indicaba rivalidad, mientras sonreíamos empezamos a reír casi por sincronía.**

**Pude darme cuenta que Henry, era una gran persona, esta mañana me sentía muy inseguro por lo vivido en mi niñez, pero pude encontrar dos buenos amigos ese día takeru, el cual era un delantero esplendido y era muy carismático, varias veces me ponía nervioso y el otro era Henry, el cual acababa de convertirse en mi amigo, eso había despejado mis dudas ahora me sentía en confianza.**

**Al voltear me di cuenta que judai no había asistido a mi partido, quería que me apoyara, después de todo siempre habíamos compartido lazos mas allá d****e la sangre, por que no había podido olvidarlo después de todo si una persona me ha querido había sido el y yo no soy el tipo de personas que finge otra personalidad o solamente se hace el gracioso para caerles bien a otras personas.**

**Recordé que después de clases tenia que verme, con el idiota de Ryo Marofuji o como lo apodaban a el así, Hell Kaiser Ryo, ya que era considerado un demonio por sus métodos crueles de probar a la gente, solo me despedí de Takeru y de Henry estrechando sus mano y dándoles palmaditas en el hombre me tenia que ir ya, después de todo tenia dos compromisos.**

**Saque mi celular, y marque el numero de judai, pero estaba apagado no pude evitar pensar que a lo mejor seguía con Rey, tal vez se fue con ella a una cita o algo parecido, ya que al conocerla, ya no me necesitaba, estaba tan furioso que no vi el momento en que pase por un aviso de piso mojado resbalándome y rodando por el piso hasta chocar con una pared.**

**Quede aturdido por el golpe, pero me recupere rápido, solo me apresure a llegar al salón, donde me esperaba ryo, solo llegue pero no había nadie pero de repente sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, voltea a ver y ahí estaba el****, me aleje los mas que pude.**

**Pasaron varias horas en el que Ryo Marufuji, me enseñaba estrategias de duelo, no le tenia confianza pero tenia que admitir que era un gran maestro, tal vez por eso era un maestro de elite, su deck era de maquinas, era conocido como el cyber stile, era un deck que consistía en unir maquinas para una gran ofensiva.**

**Durante ese tiempo no pude evitar echarle un ojo a aquella carta, aun me intrigaba quien seria quien me la mando, al final de clases iría a ver a esa persona, después de todo ya no había practica de baloncesto y no tenia mas nada que hacer.**

**Mientras me aburría en esa clase, que poco llamo mi interés empecé a mover mi lápiz, quería llamar a judai para preguntar como estaba o que estaba haciendo, pero eso seguro seria arruinarle la diversión y tengo orgullo, no mi inmiscuiría en su juego, puede ser que no halla ido a verme jugar pero ya no me importaba estaba muy enojado con el.**

**De repente sentí, un objeto que golpeaba mi cabeza, había sido el torpe de marufuji, que me había lanzado el borrador en la cabeza, se había percatado de que estaba haciendo todo menos prestarle atención a su maldita clase.**

**Me di cuenta como me dedicaba una mirada de odio, yo lo mire con resignación, no estaba de ánimos para estar tolerando sus caprichos, retome lo que quedaba de la clase y le pregunte varias cosas, el duelo de práctica seria mañana es decir que tenia que prepararme muy bien.**

**Al terminar Ryo, me dio su dirección por si quería tener un duelo virtual de practica con el, yo le tome la palabra con los ánimos por el piso, pero tenia que cambiar mi humor, dentro de poco iría a la cita con aquella chica que todavía no conocía y no seria buena idea ir con mala cara, lo siguiente que hice fue salir del salón y fui al baño lavarme la cara.**

**Ya había terminado, era un cuento para las 17:00, por suerte el lugar de encuentro quedaba aquí cerca, saque por un momento mi celular para revisar si judai por fin se había dignado por lo menos a enviarme un mensaje, un repique o por lo menos señales de humo pero nada, ya me canse de esto decidí apagar mi celular de esa manera podría olvidarlo por lo menos por un momento.**

**Salí de la preparatoria, llegaría a la plaza en donde me habían citado como en unos diez o veinte minutos, mediante ese tiempo trate de poner mis pensamientos en orden, me propuse ser amable y tener mucho tacto, ya que las relaciones románticas nunca han sido mi fuerte, mientras caminaba trate de calmar mis nervios, al llegar me senté en una banca a esperar a la persona que me había mandado la carta.**

**Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en que me puse a pensar, mientras veía pasar a los pájaros, en esa misma plaza había una especie de feria y quedaba cerca de mi lugar secreto, pasaron muchas parejas, eso hacia que me pusiera triste, ya habían transcurrido media hora y nada que llegaba esa persona, decidí pararme e irme, ya que pensaba que me habían dejado plantado, pero cuando ya me iba sentí dos brazos sobre mi estomago, mientras una cara se ponía casi a la altura de la mía.**

**Voltee ligeramente mi cabeza, aquella chica era muy hermosa en verdad, era mas o menos de mi altura tenia el cabello castaño, usaba ****un decorado a un lado de su cabeza, usaba el mismo uniforme que yo a lo mejor era de mi clase, hacia lucir su uniforme de una manera provocativa, la mira y le mostré una sonrisa forzada, no tenia otra opción que aceptar su invitación a salir y tal vez así me distraiga un poco.**

**Ella me tomaba del brazo, como si no quisiera soltarme, yo no le dije nada, en ese momento, la invite a la feria, ahí mismo pasamos por muchos juegos entre las cuales estaba la montaña rusa, las sillas voladoras, los carritos chocones, la casa embrujada entre otros, parecía que lo disfrutaba, se veía muy bien con esa sonrisa, antes de hablar con ella decidí regalarle un peluche de un perrito.**

**Luego le invite unos helados, mientras que caminábamos hasta llegar a un gran árbol muy viejo por cierto, durante todo nuestro paseo no le había dirigido la palabra y ella estaba muy nerviosa, lo pude notar por un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, al final la lleve conmigo a un lago que quedaba cerca de aquel árbol.**

**Yo miraba el lago mientras podía escuchar su respiración, había llegado el momento de escuchar que era lo que quería conmigo.**

**-Johan-sama, quiero decirte que… tu… me…. Gu-gus, escuchaba con atención sus balbuceos, de verdad que si estaba nerviosa movía mucho una pierna y le temblaban las manos- quería decirte que tu me gustas mucho y siempre me has gustado, desde la primera vez que te vi, la chica lo dijo casi gritando.**

**Por suerte, ese era un lugar aislado y nadie podría escuchar la conversación, pero aun así tenia un muy mal resentimiento, y por alguna razón venia de ese árbol, sentía como si nos estuvieran espiando, pensé que era solo mi imaginación.**

**La mira a los ojos lo que tenia que decirle no era fácil para mi, por eso decidí pedir prestado, por un momento los poderes de yohan, mi otro yo aunque nunca compartimos opiniones y éramos totalmente opuestos, su crueldad era lo que necesitaba, ya que yo no seria capaz de herir los sentimientos de alguien mas y menos los de una chica, cerré mis ojos por unos segundos mientras mi cabellera esmeralda se oscurecía al mismo tiempo que la textura de mi piel, al abrir mis ojos habían cambiado de mi típico esmeralda a un naranja oscuro.**

**Ahora mi actitud había cambiado, la miraba de una manera fría mientras arrojaba lo que quedaba de mi helado, decidí hacerle entender por mi mismo.**

**Aprecio mucho lo que sientes por mi, al escuchar esas palabras pude notar que se había emocionado un poco, tuve que actuar enseguida, pero… luego de eso me di cuenta que capto mi indirecta, no puedo corresponder a lo que sientes por mi, lo siento mucho, me di cuenta que su expresión estaba llena de dolor y agonía, le había roto el corazón, sin embargo en mi situación actual no me conmoví de su estado de animo, la razón mas segura era por que en ese momento estaba usando el poder de advanced dark.**

**-Entiendo pude escuchar a esa chica llamada Maria, ya que ese era su nombre, mientras su rostro era ocultado por sus largos cabellos, fui una tonta en pensar que podrías sentir algo por mi, sin embargo no te pido que me quieras, lo único que te pido es que por lo menos, me di cuenta cuando empezó a mirar al cielo- solo quiero un beso tuyo, aunque no sea real.**

**Suspire al escuchar eso, pensé que podría cumplir sus deseos pero el problema estaba que yo nunca había besado a nadie, de verdad le daría mi primer beso a una completa extraña, me acerque peligrosamente a su rostro, ya cuando solo estaba a un centímetro de tocar sus labios, pude percatarme de una presencia, y al voltear me di cuenta que alguien había salido corriendo y esa misma persona había estado en aquel árbol observándonos todo el tiempo, en ese momento detuve el beso.**

**Ella solo me pregunto, ¿Qué por que me detenía?-ignore su pregunta y me acerque al árbol que tenia frente a mis ojos, pude notar un pedazo de tela en el suelo, la recogí con cuidado al mirarla detenidamente me sorprendí era de un color rojo, pero no solo eso, tenia la misma insignia que la chaqueta de judai, acaso de alguna manera se entero de todo y la razón por la cual no lo he visto en todo el día, era por que tenia planeado observar lo que estaba haciendo.**

**Lo único que pude hacer fue enojarme conmigo mismo, después de todo me deje llevar, no había necesidad de todo esto, arrugue la tela con mi mano y Salí corriendo sin importarme dejarla ahí sola, tenia mejores cosas en que penar.**

**De pronto empezó a caer una fuerte lluvia, por suerte llevaba una capa con capucha para protegerme de la lluvia, esa lluvia pareciera que no fuera a cesar y el seguramente estaría por ahí, en medio de la intemperie, eso hacia que me preocupara profundamente por el.**

**Decidí, buscarlo por todas las calles pero sin excitó, con una presión en mi pecho, creí que seria mejor dejar a mi mente a un lado y seguir mis instintos, luego de un tiempo pude llegar a una bodega abandonada, me asome por la ventana y ahí estaba el.**

**Forcé**** el candado que seguramente lo había puesto como medida de protección, luego lo vi intensamente, se veía tan indefenso tan puro, me pregunte que estaría soñando lo toque y me di cuenta que estaba temblando, note que su deck estaba en el piso lo recogí y lo guarde en su mochila, en esa misma bodega pude conseguir un abrigo, se lo coloque para que no tuviera frió y con mucho cuidado lo subí a mis hombres, con temor a despertarlo.**

**Salí del lugar con dirección a casa, ya era media noche, ya todos deben estar dormidos pensé, luego Salí corriendo pero con mucho cuidado, aunque sabia que no se despertaría**** después de todo estaba muy cansado, por fin había hallado mi destino, esa fue una linda idea que cruzo mi mente, aunque le reproche el hecho de haber cometido semejante tontería, tal vez estaba celoso lo entiendo yo también lo estuve, acorde que luego recibiría un duro castigo de mi parte por semejante capricho.**

**Por fin habíamos llegado, ya era muy tarde así que solo me escabullí en mi habitación, no pude dejarlo en la suya por que haría ruido y así todos sospecharían, decidí que esa noche dormiría en mi habitación, mañana le preguntare a judai por que razón me espiaba, aunque la idea de pensar que tuviera celos me lleno de alegría.**

**Al cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto, lo acosté en mi cama, le quite los zapatos y le puse su pijama, luego llego mi turno, al acostarme de repente sentí unos brazos, era el por alguna razón empezó a abrazarme, lo único que pude hacer es sonreír y colocar su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras acariciaba sus mechones, solo le di un beso en la frente y le desee buenas noches, cerrando mis parpados mientras me acurrucaba con su cuerpo, pero antes de caer completamente en el mundo de los sueños, empecé a escuchar sus balbuceos-"te amo johan dijo aun dormido"- había escuchado bien dijo que me amaba, solo le pude corresponder con un pequeño beso en los labios antes de cerrar mis ojos. **

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Notas del autor: el cuarto capitulo lo inspire en un buen amigo mio, que me dio todas las ideas, a otra cosa este capitulo es solo de pensamientos pero aquí cortare el romance y le agregare la aventura y claro los duelos eso es lo que hace grande a esta serie después de todo ya veré que me invento tengo que investigar mucho para hacer el siguiente capitulo, pero soy un duelista y se que puedo sera un reto para mi, como siempre acepo sugerencias y agradezco los que han leído y aunque no lea nadie esto igual terminare la historia, proximo capitulo magma neos vs red-nova dragón.**


End file.
